An Open Window
by mandee1503
Summary: Bella comes to live in Forks while Charlie dies. Will she fit in with the "IT" crowd? Will she find love around everything else that is happening? AH/AU/OOC J&B Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! IT BELONGS TO MRS. STEPHANIE MEYERS. I DO OWN A 42 INCH FLAT PANEL TV.

Prologue:  
I choked back the tears. It had to be wrong. How much more would I have to endure this year? First I gave up everything to live in this shithole with my dying father. Then he

up and dies on me too early. I found love granted, but this would change everything. Renee would be so dissappointed. Her and Phil gave me whatever I wanted or needed, and I blew

it on a summer fling. It was more then that though. I really think I love Jasper. I was planning on going home over Christmas break. I couldn't bring myself to leave. All because of some

stupid positive pregnancy test.

Chapter 1:

Welcome to Forks, Population three thousand, five hundred fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. I sighed and sped on. I couldn't exactly be mad at Charlie. He didnt ask to be terminally ill.  
They gave him a little over a year to live back in April. So when I got the phone call, I immediately accepted the offer to live with him for his last year. It sucked leaving behind my life in Pheonix. My friends that I had known my whole life. To be uprooted and settle back down solely for Senior year. The trees flying past my windows were green blurs and my black Chevy Tahoe found its way to Charlie's house naturally. It was amazing how I hadn't been to this shithole in over five years, and yet I still knew my way. I pulled into the driveway and saw Charlie watching for me at the front door. I rolled my eyes, and jumped out of the drivers seat. I headed up the porch to give him a hug. We were never really affectionate, but I felt it was alright to be so now.

"Hey kid, you look amazing." Charlie pulled me against his chest in a loose hug. I wrapped my arms around his midsection.

"Thanks dad." I pulled back and look up at him through my sunglasses. I sighed and pulled them off and put them on top of my head. I figured I wouldn't have much use for them here.

"How was your trip? You made decent time from the city." I turned and unlocked the back of my Tahoe to pull my bags out.

"It was alright. I always make good time dad." I said slightly annoyed. He knew how I drove. It annoyed him I couldn't respect the speed limit. The usual cop banter. Old habits die hard. He always nagged me about following the law. I opened the back end of the Suv, and pulled out my luggage. I smiled sadly at Renees attempt to get me something nice. She got me a brown Louis Vuittan suitcase, and bag. Im sure they both cost over five thousand. I enjoyed the money, but I was never a fan of Louis Vuittan. I grabbed them quickly and headed into the house to my room. The one that still looked the same. The old lace curtains clinging to thier last life. My small bed and a desk with a joke of a computer. I was glad I convinced Phil to take me to the Apple store before I left. I had my new iBook in the backseat of my new car. He took good care of me and Renee, I knew she was in good hands while I was away. Charlie held the door open for me and noticed as I walked by just how much weight he had lost. We both fit through the door at the same time now. I furrowed my brow in frustration. I would make sure he appeared healthy while I was here. He would eat good meals, and spend lots of time with those who cared about him. I took the living room in as I walked past it to the stairs. The same old brown couch was still here. He had upgraded and got a new recliner. Black leather. It suited him. The flat panel tv hung from the wall and the game was on mute. The Dodgers were beating the Giants by one run. I wondered briefly if Phil was watching. Then remembered he had a game himself in St. Louis. I turned towards the staircase, and headed up to my room. I put my bags inside the door, and turned back around. Charlie had followed me up and scared me when I turned into him.

"Sorry Bells. Guess I dont make as much noise now. Im going down to the station for a bit. Will you be ok here until tonight?" I looked at his gaunt face. His black hair was slowly greying at the temples. His hair line was receeding slightly. He has his mustache still. He had on his uniform I hadn't noticed it until now. His eyes looked dead and far away. I was sad by the way he looked. This thing was really kicking his ass. I wanted him to go about his daily routine, but I wasnt about to be stuck here in this house all damn day. It was only eleven thirty for crying outloud.

"Thats fine dad, but I was thinking about going out and doing something. Is there some place kids my age hang out during the summer?" I hoped there was a mall, or starbucks or something great like that.

"Most kids hang out at the beach. Down on the reservation." I nodded. I remembered now. I could go down and maybe get in the water, if it wasnt too cold. I quickly grabbed my simple black bikini and beach towel. I quickly hugged my dad again.

"I'll be back by six to have dinner ready. Have a good day at work dad." I ran past him and back out to my Tahoe. I couldn't wait to be out of the house, and away from the feeling of dread that was quickly settling in my stomach. I hoped behind the wheel and backed out of the driveway and drove towards the reservation. The whole time I was driving I was thinking about the school year that was coming up soon. It was only the end of June, but still school started in August. I hoped I didnt stick out too much like a sore thumb. I had style, and wore nothing but the best clothes. I was often told I was beautiful, well so often that I knew I was regardless of what some bitches said. I pulled up to the parking lot that over looked the beach. I flipped my car around and backed into a space between a big off roading jeep, and a red BMW. Maybe I wouldnt be the only one here with style. I didn't care much for the BMW, but the jeep was nice. I got out, and grabbed my bag from the backseat, and opened the back of the Tahoe. I climbed in and pulled my laptop out. I opened it and turned it on. Quickly connecting to the internet. I reached in the front pocket of my bag and pulled my Blackberry out. I had seven missed calls, and five text messages. Two calls from Renee, two from Charlie, from this morning, and three from Kyle. I shook my head at that one. I looked at my messages, all from Kyle. I turned my ringer on, and set the phone next to me. I checked my mail, and turned the laptop off. I watched the kids on the beach interact. I saw a group of well dressed kids around a bonfire. I watched them interact. The girls were in jeans, and tanks tops. The guys were in shorts and either shirtless or in a tanktop. The girls were beautiful, well the guys were too. One of the girls was tall. She had legs for days. She had long beautiful blonde hair, and a nice body. The other girl was short, shorter then me probably she had short spiky black hair, and appeared to be hyperactive. She was playing around and being silly. The guys were all decently built. One was huge, he had dark blonde curly hair. He was chasing the short black hair girl around with a water gun. The other guys were sitting there laughing at the exchange. They too were tall, one had messy auburn brown hair. He wore a tank top, but I could still see some defined muscles. The other was lounging on the sand leaning back on his arms. He had blond hair that fell into his eyes often. I couldn't stop staring at them. I kind of wanted to go down and introduce myself, but didnt want to feel silly. At that exact time the blonde turned at looked right at me. I stared right back into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at me. I smiled back. He hopped up quickly and started up the steps towards me. I took a deep breath and waited for him to come over.

"Hey, Im Jasper." He held out his hand to shake mine. I bit my bottom lip, and took his hand in mine.  
"Bella."

"Well Bella, come join us, we were just getting ready to cook some hot dogs." He held his hand out again, this time wanting me to take his and walk with him. I climbed out of my Tahoe, shut the back door, and followed him down the stairs to the beach. 


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN WAY TOO MANY SHOT GLASSES FOR SOMEONE WHO DOESNT DO SHOTS!

Chapter 2: Jasper Pov:

I refused to be held responsible for the coruption of Mary Alice Brandon, but waking up seeing her work her magic on my morning wood it was difficult to not just finally admit I made her the dirty little minx that she was. I couldnt hold back any longer. I let out a moan, and propped myself up to watch her. God, why was morning head so amazing? It ranked up with there with road head. I felt myself getting close. I closed my eyes and let myself finish. She took it all in stride. She got off the bed and went to take a shower. I watched her amazing little ass shake with each step. I laid back down and stared at my ceiling. It was so frustrating waking up with that, when we were suppose to be broken up. I guess things like that didn't really matter when our group was a close as it was. Lines were blurred constantly. I knew Emmett was trying to get with Alice now that she and I were no longer considered a couple. I wasnt too put out. If worst came to worst I could always steal Eddie boys black book and find out the numbers of Forks biggest sluts. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom.  
Alice came out wrapped in a towel, looking for her clothes that were discarded last night.

"We are going to first beach for a bbq, and bonfire. Get ready. I have a good feeling about today. Like something important is going to happen." I scoffed at her. Alice and her damn feelings. It was like she was a freakin psychic. She grabbed a pair of jeans and tank top out of my closet. That was something that needed to change. She couldnt keep her clothes here all the damn time. She put her dirty clothes in laundry basket, and got dressed. I shook my head. I sat up and tried to figure out what to wear. I felt like a damn chick sometimes. But as one of Forks elite, I had an image to maintain. Alice threw me some blue board shorts and a white wife beater. I got up and got dressed quickly. I kissed her on top of her head, and we headed downstairs to find out what was for breakfast. There was blueberry muffins on the counter and note from my mom telling me she would be gone the rest of the weekend. That was great. I could have a party, but we would probably just end up getting drunk down on the beach and passing out in the cars. I went and raided the liquor cabinet.

"No, lets party here." It took me a minute to realize what she was saying her mouth was stuffed full of muffin. I smiled at her and shrugged showing my indifference to the idea.  
"I swear," She swallowed quickly so I could understand her. "I'll stay and help clean up before mom gets home."

"Fine darlin', but you totally owe me for being a damn cockblocker last night."

"Oh shut it, you got some, just not from that total bimbo." I was mad. She got in the way when some dumb freshmen started flirting up a storm with me last night. I would show her a good time. I was drunk enough.

"I can't rely on you to be my only piece of ass darlin'. I need to move on and find others. Besides, I think Emmett wants to claim you this year." She smiled at me. I knew she had a thing for him too. "What do you want to eat?" I opened the fridge to see what I had to bring to the beach. I knew Emmett would have the lighter fluid covered, and that was all. He was the biggest pyro ever. If football failed him, he would be making fireworks for life. We had some spectacular fourth of Julys. Although they usually ended with someone missing hair from somewhere. We all still laugh about the year Rosalie lost her right eyebrow. I smiled just thinking about it.

"Stop laughing at poor Rose. Hot dogs, they will be easiest. Also some chips, water and soda. We can get plastered later." I shouldnt be amazed by her, but sometimes she just amazes me. She knows exactly what is going on inside our heads. It drives Eddie the maddest. Mostly because his thoughts are the worst. I grabbed out some hot dogs.  
I shut the door, and started looking for chips. Alice had already grabbed water bottles and sodas and stuck them in an ice chest. I tossed her the dogs, and chips. I waited for her to pack the stuff and we headed out to my lifted Silverado. I stuck the ice chest in the back and we took for first beach down on the reservation. We were the last to arrive. I parked between Eddies Volvo, and Emmetts Jeep. Alice jumped down and ran to the beach, the guys already had the fire going so the girls pulled some towels out and laid down to try and provoke the sun out to tan them. I laughed as I lugged the ice chest down the stairs. I never knew anyone so desperate to get tanned as those two. They also tried tanning in the worst possible place in the world. Forks was notrious for being overcast 363 days a year. We would have to drive down to Oregon or even California for them to lay out on a proper beach. Only because I was a gentlemen like that, would I waste a damn day for those chicks to lay out. Of course watching them lounge had its advantages.

"Stop staring perv." Rosalie shouted at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I have a better place for that tongue, so unless you want to use it, put it away." I set the chest down and plopped on the sand by the guys. Emmett and Edward were laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at them. They were all so mature. Of course I was the one thinking exactly where I would like to stick my tongue on Rosalie Hale, not that it would ever happen. She wasnt my type. She was Edward and Emmett's piece of ass. Just like Alice wasn't Edward's type. Emmett's type was female, and that was it.

"So where is the alcohol Jasper?" Edward looked up at me from the ice chest. I shook my head and looked at Alice.

"Oh quit it." She yelled at us from her towel. "We are partying it up at Casa Whitlock tonight. Momma Whitlock is off finding Jasper a new daddy." I cringed when she told our group my whole life story. I decided to see if anyone on the beach today was worth inviting. Not like word wouldn't get around regardless. But I like to think that I had some control over the party. I watched a black Tahoe back into a spot between the Jeep and Rose's red waste of space BMW. I looked back out to the water so the guys didn't catch me staring. They already knew I had a thing for cars. I practically needed rehab for it. I glanced back up quickly and watched hot chick open the back end and climb in there hiding from view. I could tell she had money. Being with Alice all those years taught you a thing or two. I knew her jeans were Gucci. She might actually fit in with all of us rich snobs. Maybe not Rose, but no one got along with Rose. She was a bitch. We only kept her around for the spectacular view of her ass, and tits. Emmett quietly pulled a water gun out and I rolled my eyes. this was more trouble then it was worth. He snuck over to the side, and pelted Alice with water. Half of it missed her and hit Rose. I laughed at that. The girls shrieked and Alice got up threatening to do bodily harm to Emmett. I laughed them playing around like little kids. I glanced back up at the cars, and saw the hot chick watching us. She had long brown hair. Big alert brown eyes, and they looked amused at the scene before her. She was thin, and short, not nearly as short as the pixie, but short none the less. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I glanced back around quickly at everyone laughing and playing. I jumped up quickly.

"Where you off to dude?" Edward yelled from his spot.

"Be right back." I mumbled and headed up the stairs quickly. I reached her sitting there biting her lower lip seductively. Oh she was hotter up close. I stuck my hand out to shake hers. "Hey, I'm Jasper." She took it and shook it gentley.

"Bella."

"Well Bella, come join us, we were just getting ready to cook some hot dogs." I held out my hand for her to take. She climbed out of the back of her car. Closed the back up and took my hand and followed me down to the beach. The group had stopped messing around and watched me. She seemed nervous, and stopped walking. I pulled her a little closer.  
"They don't bite Bella. This is Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie." She nodded at them each in turn. Emmett was undressing her with his eyes. I stepped in front of her a little staring him down. Clearly marking my territory. He walked away muttering to himself although it sounded like he said, 'cockblocker.' Edward was as much a gentlemen as I was he walked up and offered his hand to meet her.

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Bella right?" She nodded, and shook his hand quickly.

"Actually its Isabella Swan Dwyer, but I prefer Bella." Emmett took notice of her last name. We all knew Cheif Swan had a daughter, but damn we didnt know she was this hot.

"Dwyer as in Phil Dwyer the pitcher of the Diamondbacks?" We also all knew her mom had ran away and ended remarrying Phil. Who became the biggest sensation to hit baseball. We only knew the basebal part because of Emmett.

"Yes." She smiled and looked pleased we knew who he was. Well, she had money and looks, she might fit in better then I thought. Alice looked pleased. She ran over and gave Bella a huge hug.

"We are going to be best friends, I just know it." Bella looked a little taken back, but hugged her anyway. Rose came next and looked her up and down, shrugged her shoulders and held out her hand.

"Rosalie Hale. Everyone usually calls me Rose. Nice to meet you. Its nice to finally have another chick around. Maybe now we can keep these idiots in check. Are you just here for the summer?" We all turned to Rose shocked. That was the friendliest we had seen her in years. She looked back at us and shrugged again.

"Nice to meet you Rose. Im staying the summer, and the rest of the school year. Im finishing out high school here. My dad asked me to come stay this last year with him while he was sick. We arent sure how much longer he has. Hopefully another year, but at the earliest eight or nine months." She spoke with soft voice when she got to the part of her dad. We all knew something was wrong with Chief Swan, but had no clue he was dying. We were all shocked and not sure what to say. So she decided to talk about something different. "So Jasper here promised me hot dogs?" She looked to each of us and I smiled.

"Yeah. We were gonna get those going right now." I pulled a blanket out and motioned for her to sit. We got sharp sticks out, and passed them around. I pulled the dogs out of the chest and we all took one, except Emmett, he took three. We held them over the fire.

"So Bella, you have to come to Jasper's tonight. We are having a huge bash because his mom is out of town. Please say you will come." Alice even pouted her lip. We all laughed at it. She hadn't tried that with any of us in over a year. We never fell for it. But since Bella was new, she figured she would try it out on her. Bella smirked at her.

"Fine, only because I haven't had a good drink in over a month. Do you have any Jose. Please please please tell me you have Jose." She turned to me and begged. I smiled and qucikly thought it through. I think I had Jose. Which was a miracle none of us touched that shit.

"Yeah, I do. A whole bottle in fact, and its all yours. Although you might have to fight Newton off for it." Everyone laughed and poor Bella just looked confused. "I wont tell you about him. Sorry. Its so not worth the seven hour explantion darlin', trust me."

"Ok. I'll take your word for it. So are all of you seniors, or what?"

"We are. We have all been friends since fifth grade when we were put into the same class. Since then we have demanded to be kept together. Our parents all know each other to some extent. They all belong to the country club." Alice launched immediately into the explantion of us. "We all do things together, whenever Emmett has a game, we all go and cheer him on. Or whenever Rose enters some competition, we go and watch. We are each others best friends. We do everything together. Most people don't fit in with us well. But I can see you fitting in just fine. You will make so many girls jealous. But like I said we are going to be best friends. They guys already think you're hot, and so do Rose and I, we just don't go for that sort of thing." Emmett frowned.

"We have been begging them for years. They really dont." He told her. "So you have money? I never figured papa Swan to be one to make millions." Bella actually snorted into her water at that one.

"Who said 'papa Swan' was the one who supported my extravagant lifestyle? He doesnt make enough a year to buy me my shoes, let alone support my entire habit." She giggled at that. "Oh shit, it totally sounds like I do drugs. I guess I should explain my slight addiction to shopping. I've had to have a few credit cards shredded." She laughed the whole time she explained it to us. "Although at one time I did try drugs. I was messed up for weeks afterwards. Never again. So now, I stick to the bottle, and sometimes I go shopping. Im working on it though." Both Alice and Rosalie's eyes lit up as soon as she mentioned shopping. I needed to put a stop to that immediately.

"She is trying to get over her addiction to shopping girls. Not blow more money." I threw some chips at them. They threw them back. Bella laughed at us. Bella looked at her phone quickly.

"Oh shit guys, I gotta get home and make dinner for Charlie. He looks like hes starved. What time am I suppose to show up and where?" She turned to me.

"My house, around nine. Can you manage or will Chief Swan through a shit fit you want to go out?" She looked thoughful for minute.

"Naw. I can manage. He will be in bed before to late anyway. This treatment hes on is making him extra tired, plus he's going into work everyday." She stood and brushed the sand from her backside. "So how do I get to your house?" Alice had jumped up and ran over to her.

"I'll pick you up at like eight thirty. Then we can go to the store and get some junk food and make sure we look extra hot, you wanna go too Rose," She looked back at Rose,  
who nodded her head quickly. Alice reached up and kissed Bella on the cheek. "See you later Bella." I stood too, I decided to walk her up to her car. We headed up the stairs. I let her go first, mostly because I wanted to check out her ass. I walked around her once we got back to the cars. I held open her door for her, and she climbed in.

"I'm looking forward to tonight. Can't wait to see you again darlin'." I leaned in quickly, and kissed her cheek. I closed her door before she could say or do anything in regards to that kiss. I jumped up on the hood of Emmett's Jeep and watched her drive away smiling to myself. 


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A REALLY NICE DODGE CHARGER.

CHAPTER 3:

JPOV:

I dont know how long I sat there, but after a while I could hear the others coming up with our stuff packed and ready to go.

"Hey Im going with Rose so we can get ready and go get Bella," Alice came over to me, I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "We will see you guys around nine. Be ready, I'm sure word has already gotten around. There were so many people on the beach today listening in, and being completely jealous of Bella." She ran off to climb into Rose's car. I watched them drive away too.

"What the hell dude?" Emmett and Edward stood in front of me. I shrugged at them. Not sure what they wanted me to say.

"What?" I finally responded.

"Are you going after her?" Edward looked jealous. I couldn't figure that one out.

"Why do you care? I thought you and Rose were hitting it off well." He looked put out, but both him and Emmett knew the secret, and it bugged me. "What do you guys know that I don't?"

"Rose has been seeing some college guy. They have been together for about six months now. Haven't you ever noticed how much attention the sluts have been getting?" I quickly thought back over the last six months, and realized that Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were around alot. Alot more often then we were really comfortable with, but whatever got Eddie's rocks off. "Don't give me that look dude. Emmett's been chasing them too, since Alice seems to be playing around with Emmett more then actually put out for him."

I shook my head at them. Alice was one twisted little minx.

"She has a huge thing for you Emmett," I admitted to him. "Maybe she is just nervous you wont like her." I shuddered at how much I sounded like fucking Dr. Phil. They noticed it too.

"Dr. Phil doesnt suit you Jasper. Stop channeling his bullshit explanations." Emmett put the ice chest in the back of my truck, the whole time laughing. "Although maybe tonight I'll make a move, we'll see just how much you corrupted Alice." I hung my head, damn. We were back to this. I jumped off his hood, and went to my truck. I needed to get away from them. They gossiped like little old ladies.

"Whats the plan then Jasper?" Edward had followed me, while Emmett leaned against the hood of his Jeep. "Are you gonna make a move or is she free for the rest of us?"

"Im gonna see what happens tonight. I'll go from there. She may not even have a thing for me. But I can sure fucking hope she does." I jumped into my truck and started it. I didnt have to tell them where I was going for them to know to just follow. Edward jogged around to his volvo, and Emmett climbed into his jeep. Both vehicles started, and I pulled out.  
I headed back to town, the two cars following closely. I headed to a shady side of town. Where I knew we could get alcohol without being carded. I got out and went inside, the guys followed me. We headed straight for the alcohol aisle. I grabbed some Smirnoff Vodka, Crown Royal, and Patron. Edward was lugging bags of ice to the counter. Emmett was getting anything and everything to mix in with the drinks.

The girls said they would get food, so we skipped that aisle all together. I pulled out my wallet and handed the cashier my Visa card. She didnt look too happy to be selling us the alcohol but rang us up anyway. She swiped my card, and we were taking our purchases out to our cars. Everything went into Edward's trunk. No one would think to look there in case we happened to get pulled over.

"Im going to head home real quick. I'll be over in a bit." Emmett yelled to us as he started his jeep and took off towards his house. Edward and I got back into our cars and headed to my house.

We were all rich, but my mother hid our wealth well. Our house was nice, but it wasnt up to the standards of the mansions of the others. Our was a simple white victorian. It reminded her of our house in Texas. Once you went inside though that was a different story. We had the highest end electronics. The best of everthing. Our kitchen was a professional chef's dream.  
I pulled into the garage between my half built hot rod, and my mom's corvette. I knew she had taken her more modest car out with her. She always drove her Five Hundred. She didn't like to show off.

I met Edward at his car, and helped him unload our purchases. We took everything into the kitchen. He started putting stuff away while I went upstairs to shower and get ready. I wanted to look good for Bella, then mentally kicked myself in the ass. I wanted to make a good impression, but she met me in crap clothes, she wont care how I look this evening.

I jumped in the shower and decided to relieve some stress. I wasnt sure if Bella like me, or if she did, I doubt she was willing to sleep with me tonight. I closed my eyes and let the water hit my back while I focused on doing this quickly. Of course the first thing I pictured was Alice going at it this morning. I slumped my shoulders. That would have to do for now. I came quickly, and turned around to finish washing up.

I got out and pulled on some boxers. I went out into my room to look for clothes. I finished drying my hair, and back while I figured out which jeans to wear. I owned almost fifty pairs. In the end I just settled on some dark wash levis. I grabbed out a black tshirt, and headed downstairs. I could already hears voices, and music. Emmett was there being obnoxiously loud like normal.

I noticed Edward already made drinks, and was handing them out to the blonde sluts. If you didnt know any different you would think Jessica and Lauren were twins. They both had the same bleach blonde hair, and wore similar clothes. I knew they were trying to copy Rose, but only Rose could wear that slutty shit and still look classy. Speaking of the devil, Rose walked in at that exact moment. She had her hair pulled back and wore the same stuff she had on at the beach.

"Alice went to go get Bella, I decided to come early and help you guys control the sluts. You dont want them to get too drunk to fast. Otherwise they are no good to anyone.  
No one likes a puking fuck." I marvaled how she could say fuck and it would come out hot. I tried to control my language around the girls, but damn Rose made it hard when she opened the door by refering to the blondes as fucks.

I shook my head at the thought and turned back to Emmett scrolling through my touch, looking for some good music. He finally settled on some AC/DC. Rose headed to the kitchen to stop Edward from making more drinks for the girls. I looked at the clock above the oven. Eight forty-five. Alice should be here anytime with Bella, and I hoped she wasn't giving her the third degree about Bella liking me. Or just telling her how much I really liked her at this moment.

Alice walked in first, followed by a shy Bella. She looked amazing. She had on a low cut blue shirt, skinny jeans, and flip flops. I doubt the shoes were Alice approved but she had them on anyway. Her hair was down, and it flowed over her shoulders nicely. Alice came up to me a mischievious twinkle in her eye. I sighed.

"What shit are you trying to start now Alice?" She smirked at me, then took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"So has the hots for you. Play your cards right you might be taking her to bed tonight." Fuck me. I couldn't believe Alice just told me that. I had prepped myself to not get laid, and now I possibly could. Alice touch her little hand to my face and sighed, she realized why I looked so forlorn. "Damn, you haven't prepared yourself like that in years. I totally forgot. I'm sure Bella would be fine just getting to know you tonight." I shrugged and pulled away from her.

"Hey," Bella came into the kitchen looking happy, she smiled at me and walked towards me. I did my best to put a smile on for her. I quickly reached into a cabinet and pulled out the Jose. "Oh you rock. Thanks Jasper. Do you do shots?" She looked hopeful. I thought about the tequila, and decided what the hell.

"Not usually but sure. I'll do one with you." I grabbed out two shot glasses and poured the golden yellow liquid out into them. Bella grabbed one and threw it back quickly. I felt my eyes widen. "Damn darlin', I didn't expect that." She smiled at me and grabbed my glass before I could do my own shot. She downed it just as quickly.

"Sorry, I need to calm my nerves. Oh by the way, Im suppore avoid those no good boys. When I asked Charlie who he was talking about he gave me names. He said stay away from that Whitlock, Cullen, and especially McCarty characters. They are bad news." She laughed a genuine laugh. I joined in and so did Alice. Who got a dirty look to mean, go away pixie! She understood and grabbed a drink and went off to find Emmett.

"So Chief Swan warned you about us huh?"

"Not really, he was vague and simply said to avoid you guys. I'm sure I could have gotten more info out of him if I wanted. I was barely listening to him as is, but when he mentioned the last names I took notice." She shrugged, "Should I avoid you?" She asked me quietly.

"Only if you want a sorry ass senior year. You stick with me darlin' you will have the time of your life. You're dad doesn't like us only because he knows we are always up to no good, but he has never been able to catch us."

I thought back to the good times we had all shared. The destruction we had caused, Forks finest minutes behind us, but never able to actually catch us in the act. Like the time Rose wanted to be mean to a particular girl on the swim team. We all put jean dye in the water. The girl's swim team looked like smurfs for a week. I chuckled at that memory. Bella raised her eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, just remembering a particular good prank we pulled." I went on to tell her about the smurfs, and how in the end we accepted the girl slightly. "She doesnt sit with us, or hang with us outside of parties, but eventually Edward felt bad, and Jessica was allowed around. Mostly he was lonely some nights and wanted to be able to call her whenever he needed a good release." She nodded in understanding. I looked back into my living room to see it packed.

I poured Bella another shot, and made one myself which I took before she could steal it. I shuddered as it went down. Tequila was foul stuff. I saw Newton watching us from the living room. I knew he could smell fucking Jose from a mile away. I grabbed Bella's hand to lead her away. I grabbed two Bud Lights from the fridge and led her to the back porch. I sat down on the swing, motioned for her to join me. She sat next to me and grabbed her beer. She popped it open and took a long swig.

"So tell me about life before Forks." She took another drink of her beer and looked out on my backyard. It was lit with solar lights, and they shined off the water in the pool.

"Well it was alright, not everything is a happy story though. Life with Phil and Renee, was a soiree of parties. Its not easy growing up around that. Yes I got whatever I wanted.  
All the boys paid attention to me. But with that attention came unwanted attention from grown men. The men that watched me akwardly grow from a gangly preteen into a teenager. One couldnt help himself I guess. Its quiet difficult to push a two hundred pound catcher off of you, when you yourself barely tip the scale at 120 sopping wet." Her voice cracked a little, and I saw tears forming in her eyes. I knew what she was going to say next, and I realized I didn't want to hear. I didn't want to know she had been hurt. "I lost my virginity when I was twelve. I then "lost" my viriginity at fifteen. At least with Kyle it was worth it." We sat in silence for a few minutes. We could hear the crickets coming out for the night.

"So, are you all only children or what? Tell me about your family, and thier families as well." She had wiped the tears away. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. She leaned her head down on my shoulder and I took a drink of my warming beer.

"Only Rose and I are only children. Edward has an older brother Peter. He's off in L.A going to college. Emmett has a baby sister Kate. She's a freshmen this year. We all are going to keep an eye out on her. That way grabby hands Newton leaves her alone. Although Alice's younger brother Garrett might give us a run for our money. He's a sophomore, and has a thing for her. He should be around here somewhere. Alice lets her brother party with us. Emmett wouldn't let Kate be caught dead here. Alice also has an older sister Tanya.  
She's off in New York running some interior design business. She was Edward's first love. She introduced him to manhood."

We both laughed about that for abit. Then I decided to continue on. She did ask about my family.

"My dad died when I was eight. Leaving behind an oil fortune. We had moved here the summer before he died. Thats when I met Emmett. We were in the same class. We didn't become friends with the others until a few years later. Emmett helped me through it though. My dad built my mom this house as a suprise. She wanted to get away from the heat of Texas, and also to get my dad away from work, so he would focus on being a good husband and parent. He had to go back down and see to some things on a rig. The hooking broke and swung up and hit him in the head." I finished my now hot beer in one drink. I looked down at Bella, and she seemed thoughtful. Then I realized too late that Charlie was dying.

"Oh Bella, Im so sorry. I shouldnt have brought that up. I totally forgot," I didnt get a chance to get the rest of my sentence out. She jumped up turned to face me and before I knew it she was stradling me kissing me fiercly. She had her hands wound in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her body pulling her closer. She grabbed my lower lip lightly, and sucked on it. I opened my mouth and allowed my tongue to dart forward. She met it with her own, and we sat there feeling each other pressed against one another, just making out.

It was amazing feeling Bella pressed against me, rubbing me slightly in all the right spots. I wanted to grab her up and take to my room. The gentlemen in me we stayed outside on the swing.

"Bella?" Damn that pixie. Alice stuck her head outside looking for Bella. She saw us, and gasped and quickly retreated. Bella had pulled away and rested her forehead to mine.

"Damnit."She breathed out. "I better see what her good excuse is." She got up slowly, bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips again before heading back into the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES! I DO OWN A RIDICULOUS AMOUNT OF DVDS.

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

Alice was going to die. She had the worst possible timing. I stomped angrily into the house. I looked all over for that short little moment ruiner. Finally I found her sitting at the top of the staircase. She looked upset, and all my anger went out the window. I climbed the stairs and plopped down next to her.

"Whats wrong Alice?" She just shook her head slightly, tears streaming down her face. I was even more confused. What happened to make her cry? I put my arm around her to comfort her. She turned into me and just kept crying. I put my left around her too, and rubbed her back. I saw Jasper walk in and glance around the party before he spotted us sitting on the stairs. He looked at me his eyes asking, 'what happened?'. I just shrugged my shoulders to show I didn't have a clue.

Jasper came up the stairs to us. He crouched down to look at Alice.

"Ali darlin' whats wrong?" She sniffed and buried her face even deeper into my shoulder. It was starting to hurt. Who knew someone so small could make you hurt so bad. I bit my lip and just looked at him worried. Was she upset because of us? He stood up quickly, shocking me so much I jumped. He pulled Alice from my arms and carried her towards a bedroom. I stood and watched him go.

"Bella, come on darlin'." I didn't need him to tell me twice. I walked after them to see if he couldn't get to the bottom of Alice's breakdown. We went into a large bedroom, that was over the top girly. I quickly realized this was either a guest room or his mom's room. The flowers were starting to annoy me. I was already buzzed. I was suprised I had walked up the stairs so gracefully. Then again, I had a goal.

"Alice," my words were already starting to slur. Shit, I didn't drink that much yet. "Whats wrong sweetie, tell us." I needed something to drink. I looked around but Jasper didn't bring anything upstairs with him. Damn. Would they think I was completely rude if I left quickly to find a drink. I bit my lower lip and tried to look for an escape. Man, I was a damn bitch. Alice had a problem and I was wanting to drink, and get even more drunk.

"Bella, just go." Alice startled us all. I turned to her, and she was staring at me with runny make up going everywhere. I shook my head. "It's alright. You don't know me, and I can forgive you for wanting to go downstairs and drink." I was at a lost for words, how the hell did she know I was wanting to do that. I knew my jaw was on the floor. I tried really hard to lift it, but it wanted to stay on the floor. Alice and Jasper laughed at me. That snapped me out of my stupor.

"How the hell did you know thats what I was thinking?"

"Alice is just like that. She always knows." That threw my for a loop.

"Alright you have my attention, but what was wrong?" She sighed and looked down at the bed she was sitting on. She started picking at the covers.

"I was jealous." At first I couldn't hear, she was talking so quietly. Jasper sat next to her. He took her hand and prodded her on.

"Why were you jealous darlin'?"

"I went to talk to Emmett, he completely ignored me. He was all over that slut Jessica. Why was he flirting and being kissy kissy with her? I thought he liked me damnit. So then when I went to find Bella to vent to her, I saw you guys kissing. It just hit me hard. I want that again. With someone. Anyone, well maybe not Newton, but you understand Jasper don't you?"

I felt like I was intruding on something very private. I looked at the ground, hoping to tune her out.

"I do darlin', but we had this conversation before. I'm trying my best to find someone, and maybe I have. I think you need to go down there and tell Emmett how you feel. Unless you rather I did it?"

"No thanks Jasper. I'm sorry for interrupting you guys. If I'd known I wouldnt have gone outside. I'm gonna go hunt down Em and talk to him. Maybe punch Jessica in the nose." She giggled at that, and jumped off the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom. I looked up at Jasper sitting there, he was staring back at me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Want to go do some more shots?" I bit my lower lip and nodded. He got up and I flew out of the room, racing him back to the kitchen. He caught me half way down the stairs.  
He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up. I was kicking and trying to get down. He threw me over his shoulder and walked slowly to the kitchen. I had a great view of his ass this way. I reached down and smacked it quickly and started laughing. He chuckled and sat me down on the counter.

"Damn Newton, he finished off Jose. Are you cool with vodka? Oh wait, there is some patron left. You want that instead?"He was rummaging around the liquor cabinet. I thought about it and decided I didn't really care.

"Which has the most left in it?" I repeated it to myself to make sure it sounded ok, because everything was sounding funny to me now.

"Shockingly enough, the patron darlin'." I nodded to it then. I started to dance a little bit to the music in the background. It took me a minute to realize who it was. Then it dawned on me. They were playing Lady GaGa. I smiled, and took the shot glass from Jasper's hand. I clinked mine to his.

"Cheers." I threw the shot back. It burned all the way down. It was rough, not nearly as easy to shoot as Jose. "Ugh, thats awful." Jasper nodded at me, and poured us another.  
"What are you doing? I thought we just agreed that it was bad?"

"One more, then we can have some more beers. Do you want to go swimming?" He handed me the next shot. I took it quickly, and it wasn't as bad, but it still burned.

"That sounds like fun. I don't have anything to swim in though." I looked down at my jeans and shirt. I noticed I was barefoot. Where did my shoes go? Oh hell, I'd worry about it tomorrow when I headed home.

"We can go in fully clothed, in our underwear or naked your choice." I bit my lip and then smiled big. I jumped down. and headed outside.

"Come on Jasper, lets go swimming." I called from the open doorway. He came out behind me wondering what I was going to do. I tried to remember what I had on beneath my clothes. I had on black boy cuts and a matching black bra. I pulled my shirt off and jumped into the deep end. I could feel Jasper joining me. I came to the top for air, and he was right there also.

His wet hair hung in his eyes, and he raised his right eyebrow at me. I swam to him and when I was about a foot away, I splashed him. Laughing I turned to swim away. He grabbed my ankle before I could get far and pulled me back to his body. He wrapped his arms around my back holding me there. I wrapped my legs around his waist and crossed my ankles. I leaned towards him, and he leaned in too. We were about to kiss when a splash interrupted us.

-  
A/n Thank you so much for all the attention my story is getting so far. I love getting reviews, although just getting an e-mail saying someone added me to thier alert is amazing enough.

Thank you again. I know the characters are confusing. Dont worry, the madness behind my Bella will come to light soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN NOTHING BUT FLIP FLOPS.

Chapter 5:

JPOV:

Edward swam towards us, Lauren following closely behind. I breathed heavily through my nose. Damn. Why were all my friends such fucking bugs? They couldn't just let me make a move on a hot chick in peace. I knew what Edward wanted. He was jealous I made a move to begin with. Lauren was a fucking guppie, and followed everywhere. I seperated from Bella and moved her behind me so Edward wouldn't see her shirtless. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and held herself up. She rested her chin against my left shoulder to watch them swim to us.

"What Eddie?" I laughed because he hated that nickname.

"Shut the fuck up Jasper. I can swim if I want." He kept coming closer. He was tanked. I'm suprised he hadn't gone upstairs to fuck Lauren, and then pass out.

"Why are you coming closer? Damn this is a huge pool, swim somewhere else." I pushed him backwards, he was practically on top of me. He came back, and I was losing my patience with him. I didn't want to fight, but he was pushing his limit. If I knew it would hurt, I'd punch him in the face right now, but I couldn't get enough force behind it in the pool. I pushed him back again.

"Bella lets get out." I whispered to her. I felt her nod her head, and watched her head towards to the stairs. I followed and could feel Edward following. I turned back quickly.  
"Edward back off!" I said as loud and fiercly as I could. He stopped and smirked at me. I turned back to get out. I got out and walked behind Bella, leading her to the house. I heard Edward and Lauren get out. I turned back around and Edward was staggering around but following close behind. I stood in front of Bella and narrowed my eyes.

"Why are you following us? Go off and play with Lauren."

"Its a free fucking country Jasper, and I can just happen to follow you. Fuck besides she took her damn shirt off, its not like earlier when you were following her just to look at her ass." Although Edward was drunk, and slurring his words, it pissed me off. I pulled my right arm back and hit him square in the mouth. He staggered back blood spurting out of it. I had a cut across my knuckles, but didn't care.

"You damn motherfucker." He spit blood out and came towards me. I noticed the door was open. Emmett was standing there.

"Em, come here and help me." I saw him come out from the kitchen Alice, Rose and Jessica in tow. Lauren was freaking out. Edward had gotten some blood on her. Jessica came running to her to help calm her down. "Emmett take care of Edward, he's about to get more shit beat out of him." Emmett nodded and walked between us. I grabbed Bella's shirt off the ground and gave it to her. She slipped it on quickly. We headed inside leaving the drama behind.

"Let's do another shot to shake off the drama." Bella had stopped in front of the counter and was already pouring patron into the glasses. We took them once they were poured. The liquid burned the way down. I took her hand, and pulled her towards the stairs.

"What time do you need to head home?" I looked back at her. She shook her head.

"I told Charlie I was staying the night with Alice. Im good until tomorrow morning. Slow down Jasper, the room is starting to spin again." I laughed at her. She was a light-weight.  
I led her upstairs going slower. I walked to the end of the hall to my room. I opened the door, and let her walk in first. She sat down on the edge of the bed. I went in and closed the door behind me. I flipped on the light, causing Bella to cringe away. I sat down next to her.

"You are more then welcome to sleep here in my room tonight. I'm sure Edward is already passed out, so no more fighting I promise." She smiled.

"Do you guys fight often?"

"Yes, and no. We are always together. All five of us. No is perfect, and we all don't get along perfectly. That is the first time I've punched Edward. I've punched Emmett before.  
Tomorrow he will be over it though. He probably won't even remember it." I shrugged, realizing my speal made no sense what so ever. I was getting pretty buzzed off the tequila. Bella laughed, and laid back on the bed. I laid back too and turned to my left to look at her.

"What does your mom do?"She asked me out of no where.

"Well, she is a homemaker. That is her job title. She does a lot of consulting. She, you know what, I don't fucking have a clue what she consults about. Maybe how to be a slut,  
or some shit. I love my mom, but damn, she's fucked half the fucking country club. It doesnt matter if they are married or what. Its pretty disgusting. When we were younger, Edward and I use to try and set her up with Carlisle. At the time he was seperated from Esme, Edward's mom. They got back together and are happy now."

"What about everyone else? What jobs do thier parents do?" She had her eyes closed. She sounded near sleep. Everything was coming out half slurred.

"Emmetts parents work for the forest service. I guess I should explain, except for the Cullen's we all were born into money. Carlisle had to earn his. Alice's mom stays home,  
she and Rose's mom are the towns biggest gossips. Rose's mom stays home too. Thier dads work together out at the marina. They fix boats, and sell them. Edward's mom is an interior designer. That's where Tanya got the idea. Carlisle is a doctor." I looked over at her, and her breathing had deepened slightly. She was asleep. I sighed. I was hoping she would stay awake for a little bit longer.

I moved her up the bed, placing her head on the pillows. I flipped the light off and climbed up next to her. I rolled to my left side, and wrapped my arm around her protectively. She snuggled into my side. I tucked her hair behind her ear, and just watched her sleep for a bit.

------

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I was being woken up by someone peppering my face and neck with kisses. I hoped it was Bella kissing me, and not some sick fucking joke. I wanted to open my eyes and see long brown hair, not short spiky black hair. Before I could open my eye, she spoke and I sighed in relief.

"Morning. I hope you don't mind. I mean I kind of remember last night, at least I remember kissing you. I hope that wasn't too forward. Alcohol kind of makes me act funny. Ok not funny, just more laid back. Fuck, I'm rambling." I laughed at her. She slapped my chest, trying to hurt me, which it didn't.

"Sorry, it's just funny you admitted to rambling. Is that a nervous habit?" I opened my eyes and looked down at her. I smiled and she returned it.

"It depends on my nervousness. I've been known to do everything from fidget to throw up. I'm not doing any public speaking, so no vomitting, plus I'm starving, so there isn't anything to throw up. Fuck, there I go again, rambling." She shook her head. She got up from the bed, and headed to the bathroom. Sometime in the night she had stripped down to her bra, and found some boxers of mine. I wasn't about to comment on it. If it had been Alice or someone else, yes I would be giving her hell, but not Bella. I wanted to go about this the right way. Seeing her in my boxers made me hard instantly. So much for going about this the right way. I was half tempted to go in the bathroom and take her over the sink. I didn't my fantasy any farther. Alice came bounding into my room.

"Bella, its getting late. Im sure Charlie will be wondering where you are. Morning Jasper." She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Wow, Im so glad this is my room Alice. You treat me like a second class citizen now that you know Bella." She rolled her eyes at me. Bella came out from using the bathroom,  
she smiled at me. She had changed back into her clothes.

"Go ahead Alice, I'll be down in a minute." Alice got up and headed out, closing the door behind her. "So, can I see you again?" Bella got quiet and looked at her feet. I noticed she didn't have her shoes, and didn't see them anywhere around.

"Of course darlin'. I would be sad if you didn't get to see you again." She bit her bottom lip for a second then smiled largely. I got up and walked to her. I stood in front of her, she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly. I pulled back before we went too far, making her any more later. I led her down the hallway, and down stairs.

"Have you seen my flip flops?" She was searching everywhere.

"I have them Bella." Alice's voice sounded from the kitchen. We walked towards the kitchen. Edward was making eggs. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. His lip was fat and bruised. I felt sorry about that.

"Scrambled," I answered him. "Dude, sorry about the busted lip." Edward shrugged, going back to the eggs.

"No problem. I don't even remember what I did. Lauren said I was being an idiot and deserved it. So guess I should apologize too." I shook my head. Quickly realizing he wasn't looking at me.

"Whatever dude. You were drunk." I sat on a barstool. Bella had put her shoes on, Alice was ready to go, bouncing impatiently. "You better get going Bella, Alice is ready to get you away from us to gossip." I laughed.

"Alright. Well, call me later." She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I smiled and watched her walk away, shaking her amazing ass. I heard Alice's porsche start, and head down the driveway. I looked back to the eggs Edward slid in front of me. He was staring at me.

"What?"

"You fucking punched me asshole, that's what." He looked pissed. I shrugged him off, digging into my hot eggs.

"What do you want me to do about it now? It was last night, besides you totally did deserve it bitch." He sat across from me on his own barstool.

"Did you at least fuck her?" He was shoveling eggs into his mouth like it was his last meal, if he kept talking like that it might well be.

"Fuck no, dickweed. I actually like her. Im not about to use her and ignore her until the next time I'm fucking horny. I'm not a bastard like you." He smiled at that. He knew it was completely true. Emmett appeared at that time. Edward slid a plate of eggs towards him. He sat down looking both grateful and nervous. Grateful for the eggs, nervous to see us so close together after last night's drama.

"We are over it Em, so how was the rest of your night?" I tried to lighten the mood. Emmett smiled hugely, I immediately knew something good had happened. "Alright, who did you end up in bed with?" That question made he uncomfortable, and I knew who he slept with. He probably thought I would be upset knowing he had slept with Alice. "Hey, its cool you went to bed with Alice. We aren't together anymore." Emmett looked over at me, and smiled again.

"I can't believe you let her go. She is fucking amazing!"

-  
A/n Thank you as always for reading! I'll be working on chapter 6 this evening and night. 


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A LAPTOP THAT I DO EVERYTHING ON!

Chapter 6

JPOV:

It had been almost two weeks since I met Bella. I saw her everyday during the week at her house. Only while Charlie was at work. We both decided we didn't want to deal with that right now. Every weekend she came to whomevers house the party was at. It was usually at mine, but sometimes we ended up just partying at the beach. We were all going to stay at Emmetts this weekend. It was fourth of July, and he had bought a ton of fireworks. Most he had tinkered with, to just make them explode. I decided to make sure when such fireworks were going off, that Bella was to be hidden behind me.

It had been a long two weeks. I had a serious case of blue balls going on. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea, so I never brought up sex, but according to Alice, they talked about it all the time. Bella telling Alice she was ready whenever I was gentlemen enough to ask. Although I think Alice edited, Bella probably said man enough. She had a dirty little mouth. She mostly said those things around us. She told me that whenever she talked to Charlie she tried to act like his innocent little baby girl. That received an eye roll, from both of us. Edward hadn't backed off yet. But I knew he wouldn't until I asked Bella to be my girlfriend. Which I wasn't sure I was ready for.

My phone rang for the third time in less then ten minutes. I rolled my eyes knowing who it was. I decided to put Alice out of her misery and finally answer.

"What darlin'?"

"Aww, so sweet, shouldn't you stop calling me that?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. I even call Rose darlin'." I rolled my eyes at how obvious it was. She laughed and I could hear Rose and Bella in the background also giggling. I groaned when I realized she had me on speakerphone. "What the fuck Alice? You call me, put me on speakerphone, and question me about calling everyone darlin'. What do you want? I have better things to do."

"Like hell you do, jacking off is not better things Jasper." I heard Rose yell at me. I could practically see them all rolling thier eyes at me.

"Like I said, what do you want?" My anger quickly rising.

"Damn, ok. We were going to Port Angeles for the day shopping. We want you, Edward and Emmett to meet us there, for dinner."

"Where at, and what time?"

"Shit, what sounds good?" She asked the girls quickly. I could hear shifting, a hit, then squealing.

"How about this? Just meet us on the pier at four thirty? Think you guys can manage that?" Bella asked quickly. I rolled my eyes at them. They thought us guys completely uncapable of anything.

"Yes. We will be there. Good bye darlin'." I hung up before they could talk any more shit. I quickly texted Edward and Emmett the plans. Both replied back quickly with 'ok'. We all knew better then to question Alice's plans. I looked at my alarm clock. It was barely nine thirty. I could easily go back to sleep, get up later and still have plenty of time to get ready to head to dinner.

My alarm sounded and I sat up quickly. It read two thirty. Fuck. I don't remember falling asleep, or even setting the damn thing. I could hear movement downstairs in the general location of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at Emmett. Only he could be going out to dinner, and still be looking for shit to eat barely two hours before said dinner. I headed downstairs for a bit. Emmett looked around the fridge door when he heard me enter. He had a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth. Fucking pig. I sat on a barstool, and took a swig from a bottle of water that was sitting there. Edward walked into my house also. I knew I shouldn't be mad, we all did it, but it was fucking annoying me they just walked into my house, and helped themselves to whatever. I tried to keep my anger at bay. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why was I being all crazy about what my best friends did?

"Im gonna take a shower." I got up, went back upstairs and got ready to take a shower. While I was letting the warm water beat between my shoulder blades I realized why I was so upset. I should be fucking taking Bella to dinner at Dockside alone. It should be a fucking date. Instead all my friends were barging in. Maybe I can get her to agree to go somewhere with me tomorrow night. Of course that meant telling Charlie. Fuck.

"Jasper where does your mom keep the good vodka?" I heard Emmett call from my bedroom. I rolled my eyes.

"If there is any, its in the cabinet above the fridge." I yelled back, hurrying to finish. I wanted to see Bella, I wanted to ask her on a real date. Charlie be damned. I wanted to do right by her. I would wait until the weekend to even try any moves. Then, only then if she was willing would I take her to bed. I wanted this to work so damn bad. I barely knew the girl two weeks, and she had already wormed her way into my life and heart. Fuck. I finished my shower, got out and dried myself off while I figured out what to wear tonight.

"Let's get going," I called to the guys as I headed downstairs. I had settled on jeans and simple blue button up shirt. We all walked out to the garage. They were going to ride with me. I looked at them shaking my head. "You guys take one of your cars. I'm taking the, fuck," I looked in the garage again. My mother had taken her corvette leaving the Five Hundred behind. I didn't want to take my truck, and my hot rod didn't have an engine yet. I could always settle and take the Challenger. It was dirty from sitting on the side of the garage.  
We didn't drive it very often. It was my dad's car, and we liked to just leave it alone.

"Taking the mommy mobile Jasper? You would look sexy behind the wheel of a Ford Five Hundred." Fucking Emmett.

"Fine, we can all just ride together, but we are taking the fucking Jeep. I hate being seen in Eddie's volvo."

The ride to Port Angeles was quiet. Edward was still fuming over my jab at his choice in cars.

"You are such a fucking chick Edward. Why don't you ever take your Vanquish out? You would get so much more pussy with it." I looked back at him, he had his arms crossed and was staring out the side window. He was a chick. He had the pout down and everything. "Fuck dude. If the girls didn't keep coming back I'd swear you had a fucking pussy of your own." Emmett chuckled appreciatively.

We arrived at the pier and the girls were already waiting for us. I knew we were in for an ass chewing. Emmett parked, going slow. He knew an ass chewing was coming too. Once he turned the jeep off, we all sat there for a few extra minutes. Finally seeing defeat we got out, and headed to the girls. Bella smiled as soon as she saw me. I couldn't help buy smile back.

"We have reservations for five, at Dockside." Alice was tapping her toe impatiently. I looked at my phone it was only four fifteen. "You guys can go off and shop for a bit, just meet us back at the resturant at five." Bella jumped up and took my hand.

"Jasper, come to this book store with me." She pointed in the general direction of the stores. I knew there wasn't a bookstore there, and Im pretty sure she did too. I took her hand, and let her lead me to where ever she had in mind. Finally I wanted know what was up her sleeve.

"You know there isn't a bookstore around here right?" I whispered in her eye just in case one the girls or guys were following us. She smiled seductively.

"I know." She pulled me towards some random makeup store, but instead of going inside she pulled me between the buildings into an alley way. We walked a little ways into it. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed her against the wall, I placed hands on either side of her head. She looked up at me tentatively. I leaned down and a layed a gentle kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, and reached up to kiss me again. I pulled her bottom lip between mine, sucking it slightly. She moaned slightly into my mouth. I felt her tongue dart out, and begged entrance. I let go of her lip and let her explore my mouth with her tongue. She ran her hands up my chest feeling every part of my torso. She ran them back down, I pushed her tongue out of my mouth, and changed positions, exploring her mouth instead. She had pulled my shirt away from my body, running her hands up my chest underneath. I groaned, my self control slowly flying out the window. I had to pull back.

"Im sorry darlin', but if we continue I don't think I'll be able to stop. I really don't want to take you in a dirty alley." She bit her lower lip, and started to smile.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be very good." I rested my forhead to hers, both of us breathing heavy.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night? I am willing to meet your dad, take you to a proper resturant and treat you like a real girlfriend." She looked suprised, but completely happy.

"Of course Jasper Whitlock, I would love to. I'm sure Charlie will be ok. At least you are willing to meet him, instead of wanting to date me behind his back." I looked at the time. We had wasted half an hour making out.

"We should head to the resturant. Its almost time. Besides if we are late, Alice will kill us. By the way, what car did you guys bring?" She laughed immediately knowing why I was asking.

"Unfortunatly, we are in Rose's BMW." I groaned, but then decided I could ask either Rose or Emmett to borrow thier car. Of course I knew that was a fruitless effort. Fuck. I should have brought the damn Challenger. We got to Dockside at five to five. Alice was waiting for us outside. Emmett was sitting on the bench next to the door. I looked around and couldn't see Edward or Rosalie. I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"They aren't back yet. They also left together. I don't know what they are doing, but I didn't know Rose broke up with Mark. Of course if he isn't putting out I wouldn't doubt that she would go to Edward." Emmett stood up and started laughing. He was looking past us, we all turned and saw what was so funny. The sight of Edward and Rose walking up both refusing to look anywhere but the gound, both sporting sex hair was hysterical. I noticed Edward had a new hickey on his neck.

"Wow Rose," Bella tried talking between laughs. "Sex hair definetly suits you." Rose blushed but couldn't help herself. She started laughing herself. Eventually Edward joined in also. We all were still laughing when we walked into the resturant to get our table.

After dinner, Bella forced Edward to ride with Rose, she and Alice joined me and Emmett. I let Alice rid up front, and I sat next to Bella in the back. She laid her head on my lap, I lightely played with her hair. She closed her eyes, after about ten minutes she was asleep. We pulled up to Alice's house.

"Bella, we are here." Alice lightly shook her. Her eyes flew open and she took in her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes, sat up and climbed out of the jeep. She smiled at me, I was climbing out too, so I could sit in the front seat. She came to me and kissed me lightely on the lips.

"I will pick you up at five tomorrow. I can't wait." I kissed her forehead.

"Me either. I'll see you then." She followed Alice inside. I got back into the jeep, and we headed back to my house. Edward's volvo was still in the driveway. I knew they were either staying at Rose's or Edward's. I headed upstairs. Emmett went straight to the kitchen. I laid on my bed falling asleep almost instantly, dreaming about Bella, imagining our date,  
and the great time we would have on fourth of July.

-  
A/n: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be a turning point! :D They will be going on the date, and it will be fourth of July. 


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN ABOUT FOUR LABERETS FOR MY MARILYN PIERCING. WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON!

Chapter7

JPOV:

I woke up at eight. I had nine hours to waste. I was nervous. I hoped Charlie would be kind, and not care too much that I wanted to date Bella. I would hate to have to see her behind his back. I got up, headed downstairs, and decided to go swimming. Emmett was in my kitchen again.

"Damn dude, don't you eat at home?"

"I am home, sort of. I like your house more then mine. Fuck man, you have better food anyway." I shook my head at him. I plopped down on the barstool.

"Anything good?" He threw some leftover pizza at me. I threw it in the trash at the end of the counter. That shit was like five days old.

"Why are you throwing away perfectly good pizza?"

"Fuck Em, its old." I start tapping my fingers on the counter, at the same time my leg is bouncing on the rung of the barstool. Emmett just stared at me.

"What the hell Jasper? Calm yourself." I stop what I was doing, instead I jumped down from the stool, and walk out the back door. I didn't even think about my clothes. I just jump into the deep end completely dressed. I'm sure Emmett thought I was completely insane. I swam underwater for as long as I could. Finally I had to come up for air. I broke the surface, and was met by Emmett and Edward sitting on the edge, legs in the water, staring at me. I just stood there in the shallow end staring back, water dripping from my hair.

"Alright, what the fuck is going on dude?" Emmett asked. "You have been so jumpy today. What did you do drink a gallon of coffee, or find some fucking good coke to snort?"

I couldn't help but laugh. My friends thought I was on drugs. I kept laughing, getting even crazier looks in return. Finally I stopped and sighed, I needed to tell them just so they didn't tell my mom or the girls I was snorting coke.

"Im fucking nervous as all hell. I'm meeting Charlie offically tonight. I asked Bella on a real date yesterday. The only problem is I have all this nervous energy, and have no where conductive to place it until five o'clock tonight." They both laughed. I eventually saw the humor in it and joined in.

"We all have been there. You were just as fucking nervous the first time you decided to ask Alice out." Emmett remembered well. I did too. It was freshmen year, and I had decided I wanted to ask her out. When I asked her out I made sure it was the weekend though. Knowing her parents were going to be gone. Being that rich, they were always off on some vacation. They usually just took their yacht off into Puget Sound for weeks on end. Eventually I had the balls to go over to her house and introduce myself. Of course we had been dating for almost six months, and fucking for eight or nine.

I decided to kill some time, so I got out of the pool. Edward and Emmett followed me to the garage. Fucking guppies. I pulled out some tools, and got to work on my hot rod. I needed to replace the engine soon so I could finish the small details. I was almost done with the engine, but right now I decided to finish installing the steering wheel column. Edward and Emmett got to work on the actual engine, putting it all together so we could just drop it in the frame when it was ready to go. We all worked on the car, none of us talking. Eventually Emmett left,  
only to return a few minutes later with food.

We all headed inside to eat lunch. I noticed the time when we got there. We had been out in the garage for over several hours. It was already two in the afternoon. I was thrilled that the plan to kill time working on the car had worked so well. We all sat around the counter on barstools. Emmett had gotten us some burgers and fries. We ate in complete silence.

"Want a drink to sooth your nerves more?" Edward had gotten up and moved towards the liquor cabinet. I nodded my head. I didn't trust myself to speak. He poured me a shot of Patron, then dug out some Jager. He grabbed the Red Bull from the fridge. I took the shot of Patron, and shuddered. He made me a Jager bomb, and I took that too. I was starting to feel relaxed but if I took anymore I would be getting drunk, and end up making an ass of myself.

"No more Edward," I raised my hand, shaking my head. "I need to be coherent to meet Chief Swan." I stood up from the stool, and went upstairs to shower and get ready.

---

I pulled up to the Swan house about a minute before five. Bella was watching for me out the window. I pulled into the driveway, turned the car off and got out. I gentley closed the door of my mother's Ford Five Hundred. I hated this car, but I wanted to make a good impression on Chief Swan. Before I got up the porch, Bella had already opened the door. She looked amazing. She had on a knee length blue gown. It had thin straps, and was cut low. Her hair was pulled semi back, and the rest fell around her shoulders in curls. She was wearing flip flops again. I had to laugh. She wouldn't be able to wear those much longer here. I smiled, and took the last steps quickly. I bent down and kissed her on the lips. I heard Chief Swan clear his throat from the door way.

"Chief Swan, its a pleasure to meet you sir." I held out my hand to shake his. He took it looking shocked that I could manage such manners. "I am Jas.."

"I know who you are Jasper. Bella for one, couldn't stop talking about you, besides I know your mother well. Lovely lady, I will be sure to mention to her that she raised such a nice young gentlemen." Score one for Jasper. He thought I was a gentlemen, which I am, but I had reason to believe he thought my a no good punk kid.

"Thank you chief Swan. I'm sure she will love to hear that."

"Charlie, you may call me Charlie. Bella be home by eleven please." He kissed her on the cheek, nodded in my direction and retreated back inside. Bella looked at me, at a lost for words. I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not a complete moron. I know how to make adults like me. I maybe a jackass everyother day though." She giggled, I took her arm and led her down the stairs. I opened her door for her, just to drive the point home for Charlie. Once she was in, I shut her door and walked around to my side.

"What's with the mommy mobile?" She had her eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to make a good impression all around, from being nice, to having a safe car to drive the Chief's daughter around in. Don't worry, I'll never let him see me in the Challenger." I smiled at her, and she was just staring at me. I became self conscience. "What are you starin at darlin'?"

"You. You look good tonight. Not that you don't look good everyday, but I like you dressed up." I glanced down and took in my black slacks, and white button down shirt. I just shrugged me shoulders at her, and focused on driving. She turned back to look out the front window. "Where are we going?"

"So not telling you." I smiled at her. She sighed and continued to watch out the window.

"Are we there yet?" She was smiling at me. I laughed. I knew she was going to bug me the whole way.

"Fine, we are going to a small resturant up town. That's all I'm telling you so stop acting like a five year old." I smiled back. She crossed her arms, and tried to act upset. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I pulled into the parking lot of a small steakhouse. It was Fork's greatest secret. This steakhouse only opened twice a week, and if you didn't have a reservation you wouldn't be allowed one of the fifteen tables. I parked in the almost empty lot. Went around and opened Bella's door for her. Once she was out I offered her my arm, leading her into the resturant. We walked up to the host.

"Reservation for Whitlock." The host looked at our name quickly. Grabbed two menus and led us to a quiet booth in the back. Bella sat down, and I sat across from her. We were left menus.

"I never knew this place existed." Bella whispered to me. I nodded. Most people didn't. The waitress came over to get our drink order.

"I'll have Iced Tea." Bella ordered quietly. The waitress turned to me.

"Just water, thank you." She nodded and walked off. I laid my menu down. I already knew what I was going to get. I watched Bella as she looked over her menu, her bottom lip between her teeth. Every now and again she would furrow her brow. She then smiled, and put her menu down. She looked up at me suprised to see me staring. The waitress came back and gave us our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She had a notepad out, ready to write down our choices. I nodded. Then indicated she take Bella's order first. She turned to Bella.

"I'll have the petite sirlion, baked potatoe and green beans please."

"I'll have the New York strip, mashed, steamed brocolli." She took our menus, and left. I took Bella's hand across the table and just held it. She smiled at me.

"So are you excited for the weekend?" She asked me.

"Only because I get to spend the holiday with you. I'm nervous about Emmett's fireworks, although no one has died yet." She laughed at me. "I'm serious though. We all end up hurt some way or another, but no deaths."

"Well I'll make sure Charlie believes I'm with Alice and Rose." She was already planning ahead for the weekend.

"Do you want to stay at my house on the fourth? Emmett actually only lives like three houses down." She smiled.

"I would love to Mr. Whitlock."

"I wish it was Friday instead of Wednesday darlin'."

"Mr. Whitlock are you going to try and seduce me this weekend?" She smirked at me. I tried to act appalled, but couldn't pull it off convincingly. Because she was so right it was ridiculous. I simply nodded in her direction. She smiled, and I knew that smile, she was going to fuck with me, damnit. "What if I don't let you? What if I'm not ready to go to bed with you?"

"But, darlin', I've already had you in my bed." Two could play this game. "I can wait forever for you to have sex with me."

"Oh so we are going to have sex, you aren't going to fuck me?" She raised her eyebrow. Damn her. Damn her and that fucking sexy move. She already had me hard and we hadn't even eaten dinner.

"Oh darlin', I would love nothing more then to take you and fuck you senseless. But the gentleman in me would rather take things easy the first time." I let her consider that for a moment. I thought she would blush, but I did not expect her to respond the way she did.

"Fuck dinner, lets go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the resturant. I quickly grabbed my credit card out and handed it to the host. Shrugging my shoulders. They knew me, and would take care of everything. "Open the doors Jasper." I pulled the keys out, unlocking the doors. She opened the backseat, and pushed me in. I was laying across the backseat, she climbed in closing the door and straddling me. "So Mr. Whitlock, I'm sorry but I can not wait until Friday to let you have sex with me. I need you now, and we are going to taint Mommy's backseat. We are going to fuck right now." She smiled seductively at me. She pushed down and grinded against my already hard cock. Fuck.

Bella crashed her lips to mine. Tugging my bottom lip sucking on it. Biting it gently. I reached up behind her and unzipped her dress. She pulled it up and threw it off, only breaking our kiss for a few seconds. She went back to kiss me. Her tongue licked my lips, I opened my mouth but pushed her tongue back into her own mouth. My arms were around her back trying to unclasp her bra. I finally got it after three tries. She let it fall off. I grabbed one breast with my hand. She stopped kissing me, and went to assualt my neck with kisses. She nibbled, and sucked on it.

"No marks please. At least not on my neck." I whispered into her hair. She sat up and I took in her naked form. She looked amazing. She moved down, and started unbuttoning my slacks. I lifted up and she slid them down. She pushed aside my boxers, and took me into her mouth. I groaned. Fuck. She was so fucking good at this. I didn't want to finish that way, so I pulled her back up. She had pulled her underwear off. She slid up my body carefully. Kissing, licking, nipping, sucking and teasing me. I grabbed her face and pulled her to me to kiss her again. She threw her legs on either side of my hips. She slid slowly onto me. I moaned loudly. It felt so great. She giggled at my reaction.

"Do you like that Mr. Whitlock?"

"More then you know darlin'." I grabbed onto her hips, and pushed her down all the way. She squealed and smiled at me. She worked me well. I reached down and pinched her clit slightly. She moaned, and I just watched her wiggle, and fidget. She looked amazing riding me, about to finish, I hoped she'd finished soon, I was so damn close. I pinched and flicked her clit harder, bring her over the edge. Feeling her squeeze tighter around me, making me have my own release. We both laid there breathing hard, the whole time I was thinking that this was the best fucking first date ever. 


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A NICE JOURNEY NECKLACE.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was delayed. I had the final chapter and epilogue screaming at me, so I typed those out first.  
Also, the things they do to the fireworks, actaully works, but its miserably loud, as is the dry ice. Also if fireworks aren't allowed in Washington I dont know. They are allowed in parts of California, where I live.

BPOV:

We ended up getting our steaks to go. We drove out to the high school and sat on the fifty yard line and ate dinner. It was so cliche'd but I had a great time regardless.

My picked my phone up and dialed Emmett. He was the go to man for amazing fireworks, well I had a few tricks up my sleeves. I smiled as I listened to his phone ring, I thought for sure I was going to be talking to his voice mail but he finally answered.

"Hey Emmett its Bella, I have a totally great idea for the fourth."

----------------

The weekend was upon us before we realized it. I quickly packed my stuff up before Charlie came upstairs. He thought I was spending the weekend with Alice and Rose. I had blatanely lied to my dying father. At that moment I realized I didn't care. I then also realized that I would be going to a special hell, but at the time being I was more interested in my life with my new friends. I knew I needed to check my email, but I couldn't bear to get online and see the fifty messages from Kyle. He still called, and texted. I never responded. I was happy with Jasper. I wanted to forget about Kyle, Arizona and the Diamondback's catcher.

I hoped in my Tahoe, and headed over to Emmett's. He had strict orders to have a block of dry ice, nails and some two-liter bottles. I pulled up to Casa McCarty, Emmett was outside grinning from ear to ear. He was just a like a six year old on Christmas.

"Fuck Bella. This is one of my favorite holidays, besides Christmas of course." I rolled my eyes. I totally knew it. He led me around back to where we were going to be lighting the fireworks. I smiled at him, and starting breaking up the dry ice. He quirked his eyebrow at me, but didn't ask any questions. I grabbed the empty two liters, and started sticking ice chunks in them. I replaced the lid tightly. Throwing them haphazardly around the patio and back yard. Eventually all the dry ice was gone, so I moved onto the Piccallo Pete's.  
I grabbed the hammer and drove nails into them about halfway down. I drained the powder out of them into the last remaining two-liters.

"Em, can you finish this? I need to take my things to Jasper's, and he doesnt need to know I'm here. He will flip out when he realizes most of these were my idea." I handed Emmett the store bought fuses. He was already done draining the rest of the powder out.

"No problem Bella, see you in about twenty minutes. Unless Jasper has other plans." He winked at me, making me blush. How can Emmett talking shit make me blush, but I had no problem practically taking advantage of my boyfriend in a resturant parking lot? I went back out front got back into my car. I drove the few houses down to Jasper's. Thankfully he wasn't watching for me. I grabbed my bag out of the front seat, and headed inside.

"Jasper, I'm here." I shouted out to the empty house. I went upstairs to drop my bag off in his room. It too was empty, and he wasn't in the bathroom. I headed back downstairs but when I looked in the backyard he wasn't there either. I was at a lost as to where he was. That's when it dawned on, he was probably in the garage working on his car. I walked out to the garage. I could hear some music lightly playing I quickly recoginzed it as the Dropkick Murphys. Jasper was leaning over the edge of the car, working down in the engine cavity. Probably preparing the frame for the engine which looked done hanging on a hoist. His back was to me, and I know he didn't hear come in. The music was louder in here. I silently crept up behind him.

"Boo," I yelled as soon I was upon him. He jumped and dropped the wrench he was holding. He whipped around and saw me standing there smiling.

"Fuck Bella. Think you could scare me anymore?" His hands were greasy, so he wiped them off on his jeans. Then he pulled me into a huge bone breaking hug. I giggled, and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him on the lips making a noisy smacking noise. He put me down, and I turned the music up louder. I loved rocking out to Dropkick Murphys.  
I'm Shipping up to Boston was playing. Jasper just watched. I'm sure I looked like an idiot, but hell I was having fun. Once the song finished I looked at Jasper, and he was just staring at me. Not laughing, or even smiling. He had this serious look. I furrowed my brow at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" That made him laugh. He shook his head and came over and picked me up, swinging me around. I giggled too. He set me back down leaning down to kiss me. It was soft and simple. I turned the music off, grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the house and upstairs. I pushed him into his bathroom. His face fell when I shut the door in his face.

"Shower!" I demanded from his bedroom. I heared a frustrated growl, and the water starting. I flopped back onto Jasper's bed. I was excited to see the fireworks light up the sky. They lived close enough to the high school that we would be able to see the big ones from Emmett's back yard. Jasper came out clad only in a towel. I laid on my right side shamelessy checking him out. I had seen certain body parts already, but his chest was a whole new area to explore up close. It looked good from a distance. I had to fight the urge to grab him and run my hands up and down his washboard stomach. He went into his closet, only to return minutes later dressed. I sighed, immediately missing his sculpted body.

It was his turn to do the dragging around. He pulled me off the bed and we went off to Emmett's for the fun night. The first thing we did though was find the alcohol and do some shots. I had no clue what I was taking, but didn't care. I wanted to be drunk, it made everything less boring. Jasper and the guys were off chatting, so I looked around for Alice and Rose. They weren't in the back yard so I went inside to search them out. I manuevered through the drunk kids. I finally heard Alice laughing in the back of the house. I stumbled back to the sound of her voice. I was already tipsy, and had only taken three shots. Fuck. I barely walked through the door, when all the windows on the house shook from the loud boom. It wasn't dark enough outside so I automatically knew it was the first of many dry ice filled-two liters.

"Ladies, why are you hiding back here?" I grabbled my words. What the fuck did Jasper give me? The just giggled at my drunk state. "Come on sexy bitches, lets go out there and make the boys jealous, and be total flirts with each other." Oh yeah, I was drunk. I immediately knew they were drunk too, when Alice tried to stand and fell back over. Rose and I both laughed. Of course Rose wasn't any better at the walking situation.

We all went back out to the party. Tanked and looking for a good time. By the time we got out into the back yard the fireworks had started up. Jasper grabbed me by the waist and gave me my first kiss under fireworks.

-  
A/n I know I know, its short, but it wasnt a really important chapter. The next one will be onto the start of school, and then her birthday. The drama will start soon. I promise! 


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A KODAK DIGITAL CAMERA.

Chapter 9

JPOV:

I couldn't believe summer was already over. It was 2 am, and school started in exactly five hours and thirty minutes. Fuck. Bella was pressed against me breathing deeply. Charlie was down in Seattle for a few days getting more treatment done. I buried my face into her hair and inhaled her. She smelled of Strawberries, beer and cigarettes. We all let summer go out with a bang. We came to bed fucking plastered. Bella had confided in me earlier after I got her going on Jager bombs, that her birthday was coming up, and she was nervous as all fuck. She didn't want a fucking party, but knew Alice was going to throw her one. I just kissed her nose, and told her to stop worrying. That we could be drunk the whole time and maybe run off to the pool house and fuck quickly before anyone missed us, or even came looking for us. It made her smile.

I had barely closed my eyes when the alarm sounded. I rolled over and slammed it down on the nightstand. It stopped buzzing. I snuggled back up to Bella, but she pushed me away.

"Jasper, get up. We can't be late today." She sat up and climbed over me to get to the bathroom. I just laid there, listening to the shower start up, Bella moving around getting ready. I knew I needed to get up but, damnit, I was tired. I shouldn't have drank so much the night before. Bella came out already dressed, her hair hung limply wet down her shoulders and back. She sat on the edge of the bed putting on sock and shoes. This was the first time I had seen her in shoes. She had on a black v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and old worn out chucks. She looked back at me still in bed and rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself Jasper. But Im not going to be late. I wish you would show up with me though." She walked out of my room and headed downstairs. Fuck. Now she was mad.  
I got up and got ready in five minutes. I bounded downstairs to find Bella cooking bacon and eggs for us. She looked so perfect in front of the stove. If only she was naked. Why does it have to be the first day of school? I'm content to having breakfast with my girlfriend naked, then taking advantage of the empty house, and having sex with her in the kitchen. I mentally kicked myself to think about something other then sex, and naked Bella. Fuck, it was going to be a long day. We ate quickly, and took off for hell, I mean school. Granted it was our last year. But still, I was tired of it already. Tired of the humdrum, day in day out bullshit that teachers fed us.

We joined the group and the six of us headed off to homeroom to get our schedules. We all compared and notice that first period english was going to hate us. We even had a new teacher this year. Ms. Rebron. We all headed down the hall together. We took up the back corner area. She did role call, and launched into the explaination of the syllabus. I had everyone's schedule and was comparing classes. I had history next with Emmett and Rose. Third was chemistry with Bella and Edward. Fourth was art with Alice. Lunch. We all had the same lunch period which was great. Fifth was government with all of us. Sixth was spanish with Emmett. Seventh was gym for all of us again. Those three teachers were going to want to retire by Christmas break.

Bella had a tougher schedule, english, spanish, chemistry, calculus, lunch, government, history and finally gym. At least I had four classes with her. I handed the schedules back to thier perspective owners. The bell rang, and we all headed off to our different classes. I draped my arm around Rose. She knew it was completely platonic, so when I did it, she didn't mind. Emmett ran and caught up to us almost at the door.

"Alice?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Fuck yes. Her class was only next door, so she didn't have far to go. I didn't realize fucking history had moved to the back of the campus. I ran all the way here." He bent over trying to catch his breath. Rose and I laughed at him, while we went inside and claimed three seats together. The rest of the morning passed quickly. I didn't have a chance to talk to Bella in chemistry. The teacher kept us busy. I gave her a quick kiss good-bye as I ran off to art. Once lunch came around I relished in the fact that we got to relax, even if only for fourty minutes. We all had gotten pizza, except Rose. She got a salad. Only fucking Rosalie. Only three more classes then the damn day was over with.

I knew for a fact that Mr. Beal, and Coach Conner hated us after today. They all knew us, and dreaded the few random times they had more then one of us in a class. They both scowled the second they saw us all together in class. Poor Bella didn't stand a chance to make a name for herself. She got clumped into our group, by mearly sitting with us. I glanced at Edward and Emmett when Mr. Beal read Bella's name and saw her with us. The look on his face was priceless. We all snickered. He glared at us, only making us laugh louder and harder.

When the final bell of the day sounded I couldn't be happier. I grabbed Bella as soon as she exited the girl's locker room. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She giggled, and slapped my ass, hard. Fuck.

"Thanks Bella. That shit didn't hurt or anything."

"Oh well, be thankful I didn't full out grab it."Which she did after saying such. I put her back on the ground. She faced me pouting. Damn how was I suppose to resist that face?  
I tried to roll my eyes, but failed so I turned away from her and her puppy dog eyes. She stepped around and stood in front of me again. I caved. I bent down, and she climbed onto my back, and I gave her a piggy back ride out to the parking lot. Her arms were loosely hanging around my neck, and hiked her up higher by pushing under her legs that were wrapped around my waist. I knew Charlie was coming home this evening so I wanted nothing more then to get her home to my house before she had to return home.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear. "Want to go to my house for a bit, before Charlie gets home?" I felt her nod her head on my left shoulder. I smiled and walked quicker to her Tahoe. She had insisted on driving today. I sat her down at the back of the car, where everyone was hanging out. I repressed the urge to groan. My impatience getting the better of me.  
I put my books in the car. I already had fucking homework. I went back around and noticed Bella hugging Alice promising to call her later. Score one for Jasper. A few minutes later the group dispersed.

"So you have no clue how long today has been, I was half tempted, if my dad was the police chief, to take you out back and just fuck you." I looked at her. That was a bit brazen coming from Bella. She laughed. "I'm dead serious, but your fucking face was classic."

"I'm glad to know I amuse you Isabella." She sneered in my direction. She hated that name, and I loved calling her it when she pissed me off. "Let's go back to my place. My mom is out of town this week again. She's off in California for the third time this month. I think she has a new boyfriend." I refrained from rolling my eyes. My mom's last boyfriend pissed me off so bad, that he left with a broken nose, and never came back.

"That's sucks. You can always hope its another woman."She snickered. I couldn't help myself I rolled my eyes this time. "Well maybe he will demand you call him daddy, and you can punch him too." I sighed. I looked over at her and she smiled. Trying to lift my mood, and I felt bad for calling her Isabella immediately.

We arrived, I walked into my kitchen knowing she would be following. I pulled two sodas out of the fridge, tossed one in her direction, which she caught thankfully. I opened mine and walked towards her. She set hers down, and grabbed my belt loops. She me towards her, I sat my soda on the counter next to hers, I placed my hands under her arms, and lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter. I grabbed her face and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around my waist again, pulled me even closer. I met her mouth, and kissed her. Slowly at first. I reached down and pulled on the botttom of her shirt, lifting it slowly, revealing her pale stomach. Then pulling it up past her perfect perky breasts, covered daintly by a black lace bra. Finally I got it up, I broke the kiss to remove it all the way, she had lifted her arms to help. She pulled me down to continue kissing her. While we were kissing she had started unbuttoning my shirt. She finally got the bottom button undone, and while my shirt hung loosely open, she went to work on my belt, and the button of my jeans. She got those undone, and slowly unzipped my jeans. I pulled back, just watching her.

"Can you go any slower?" I rested my forehead to hers while I caught my breath. She finally finished pushing my pants down, I stepped out of them, she sat on the edge of the counter, pulling me to her. She placed light kisses up and down my jaw. I worked on her pants, unbuttoning them, then unzipping them. I pulled them off, and tossed them to the side.  
I slid her matching black panties to the side and stuck two fingers in her. She was ready. I shifted my boxers, and quickly removed her panties. I slid into her quickly. Setting a faster pace. I reached down and flicked at her clit. Kissing her roughly, I overloaded her senses, making her come for me quickly. While she rode it out, I came too. Breathing heavy I rested my forehead against hers again. Then one of the sounds I would always dread hearing, came. I turned and saw who had cleared their throat. In the doorway stood my mom, looking pissed. 


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A THIRD GENERATION iPOD, WITH WAY TOO MANY SONGS.

a/n I haven't completely decided but this chapter might be from both povs. But I may end up doing it all in Jasper, leading up to Bella's birthday party, and next chapter be in her pov.

I also want to say thank you to those who regularly review my story. AriesFireQN, TwilightAddict21 and Kerry Hale. You three make my day!

Chapter 10

JPOV:

I stayed in front of Bella, and we both got dressed quickly. My mom had gone back into the living room.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I thought for sure she was still in California. She never called or anything saying she would be back earlier."I whispered to her. She was still red from blushing.

"Its ok Jasper. As long as Charlie doesnt find out. I'll get over." She started laughing, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Jasper Aaron Whitlock, get in here."

"Coming mom." I helped Bella jump down from the counter. We walked into the living room. My mom motioned we sit. So we did.

"I'm disappointed Jasper. Of all the places, my kitchen counter? I have half a mind to remove your arm, and beat you senseless with it. You better hope and pray I don't run into Chief Swan. I'm going to my room to look into replacing my counter." She left. I expected to have my ass chewed. She talked calmly. I wasn't sure what was worst. I thought about telling her about her car, don't know why, but then I thought better of it, and kept my big mouth shut. Bella had her head in her hands. I couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. Her face and neck were beet red.

"Bella honey," I gently prodded her to get her to look at me. "Look at me sweetie. Its ok. She will be gone before we know it, and this whole thing will be forgotten." Bella looked up at me, tears in her eyes, but she didn't look sad, she was laughing so hard she was crying. "You're laughing?" I was shocked. She just nodded, then snorted and laughed even harder. I shook my head at her. She pulled out her cell phone, and was calling someone. "Who are you calling?" She motioned for me to be quiet.

"Alice, oh my God! You are never going to guess what just fucking happened." I rolled my eyes, now it will be all over the school. "So we came back to Jasper's after school.  
Totally not thinking, we were in the kitchen. Yes, we were doing that. No we didn't think, I just told you that, anyway right after we had finished his mom totally saw us. I don't know how mu,  
yea she threatened to beat him, and tell Charlie, I know right." She was laughing again. I could hear Alice but it wasn't clear enough to make out what she was saying. "Hey, let's all go get some dinner. We will meet everyone at the diner in twenty. We need to get away from here." She hung up her phone. "Jasper honey, let's run by my house, so I can throw Charlie's dinner in the oven. Then we going to eat with everyone."

"You do realize by telling Alice, that now everyone knows."

"Oh well. Its not that big of a secret we are having sex. The girls already know. Therefore by default so do Emmett and Edward." She shrugged, and pulled me towards the front door. We stopped by her house, and she ran inside setting the oven, and sticking some lasagna in it to warm up for Charlie. She left him a note telling him where she was, and that she was sorry she missed dinner with him.

"So Bella, what do you want for your birthday?" She looked at me, almost scared.

"Nothing Jasper." She turned her attention back to the road, as we got closer to the diner. I wanted to get her something nice, but if she wouldn't even give me a hint. Fuck. Everyone had beaten us to the diner, and had already snagged a table in the back. Emmett was laughing at us the second we walked through the door.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett." Bella scoffed towards him. His eyes bugged, and his jaw dropped. She had never been that bitchy towards anyone. I completely zoned out on the converstations going on around me. I was trying to figure out what to get Bella for her birthday. Dinner past by in a haze, along with the next two weeks. Before I knew it, it was September, and Bella's 18th birthday was this friday.

-----------

Alice had cornered me after school, and gave a long satin black box. I raised an eyebrow at her. She just shook her head mouthed 'birthday gift' and skipped away. I shoved it into my backpack so Bella didn't see it when she walked up to me not thirty seconds later.

"Ready for tonight honey?" She shook her head no, and stared at her feet kicking invisible rocks. "Bella, darlin' what's wrong?" She looked at me, her eyes red from crying.

"My mom, Phil and Kyle are here. I can't fucking believe her. I told her, time and fucking time again, he and I broke up. Yet she still drags him up here for my birthday. I don't want to see him, why can't she understand Im happy with you?" I didn't know what to say, so I just wrapped my arms around her, and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Shh darlin', it will be ok. I promise." I rubbed her back while she continued to cry. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and led her towards the parking lot. Her crying slowed down, and she wasn't making much noise.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you,"She rubbed her nose, and looked up at me through red rimmed eyes. "Charlie demands you go to dinner with us tonight, at the lodge. His exact words were, 'Jasper needs to meet your mom, besides, I refuse to be stuck alone with that women.'" She giggled a little. I just smiled.

"Sounds great darlin'. What time?" I kissed her right temple. We continued walking.

"Oh shit, six." She had forgotten. Our group was already gone, of course, at my house decorating for the party tonight. Everyone at Fork's high was talking about it. Bella tensed slightly when she herself realized where they were. "Oh no. Please tell me they aren't spending tons of money decorating for me?" It never failed to amaze me that Bella spent money like it was going out of style, but when we tried to spend some on her, she got self conscience. I kissed her forehead, and held open the driver's door. She climbed in and sat on the driver's seat facing outside. I stepped between her legs, pulling her face to me. I kissed her softly.

"Happy birthday darlin'." She smiled against my lips. I kissed her again, deepening it. Letting our tongues tangle, tasting each other. Her phone rang, playing the theme to 'Cops'. I laughed, only Bella would give her father that ringtone.

"Hey dad. Yeah, we were just heading home, what? No. Tell them to just wait, we will be there shortly." She rolled her eyes. Hanging up, she turned facing the right way. "Come on, Renee is getting impatient waiting for us, and Charlie refuses to tell them where the hide a key is." We all knew where it was why wouldn't her mom be any different. How hard was it to look under the rock on the porch. I strolled around the front of her Tahoe, and climbed in. "Charlie moved dinner up to five, so we only have to entertain for thirty minutes before he gets home, but I told him this morning that my friends were throwing me a party, and he was not pleased, but I did say I was staying at Alice's so, anyway, the bad news is Kyle has been pushed off on us for the night." She growled at that thought. She pulled into her driveway, leaving the tahoe running she ran out unlocked the door, and got back into the car before anyone could talk to her. She noticed her mom frowning in our direction. So she stuck her head out the window and yelled at her.

"See you at the lodge at five. Bye." She backed out and we were off to somewhere. She was driving down back roads away from my house, the school, her house, basically the town of Forks, Washington.

"Bella, darlin' where are we going?"

"I dont fucking know. Somewhere secluded." I pointed to a well hidden road way, overgrown weeds made it almost impossible to see. I hadn't been out this way in years. This old abandoned house use to be our favorite drinking spot. I once again pointed out the place to turn. She turned into the narrow driveway, that led miles back to the old white house. I loved coming here alone even, to walk around the grounds. It was calming with the brooke in the background lightly gurgling. Bella stopped in front of the house, breath taken by its beauty even in old age.

"Where are we Jasper?"

"This is the old Cullen house. Edward's grandparents lived here. Carlisle wanted to be closer to town, so they didn't stay here once Carlisle's parents died. We use to come here when we were younger to get drunk. But that was almost three years ago now. Eventually my mom stopped coming home, and we were free to party there. So much easier then driving all the way out here, and then trying to find our way home once we were drunk, and the alcohol was gone." Bella started to climb out. She wanted to explore, but we didn't have much time. We needed to get back soon to get to dinner on time. Although my mom had threatened and not followed through, I still didn't want Charlie to think we were being inappropriate.

"Bella, darlin' we dont have much time before dinner. I promise to bring you back here. We can all come and Edward will bring the keys so you can see the beautiful inside."  
She smiled at me and got back inside the car. She was quiet the whole way back into town. I didn't want to pry, but the silence was irritating me. So I turned on the radio. Keri Hilson, and Lil Wayne came back out at me. I left 'Turnin' Me On' playing, but kept the volume down lower. Bella pulled into the lodge's parking lot. She turned the Tahoe off, and just sat there.

Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Her breathing was ragged. I slowly undid her hands from the wheel. I pulled the keys from the ignition, making sure she couldn't leave me here alone. I walked around to get her out.

"Bella, darlin'," I started once I got her door open. "We need to go inside, the sooner we go in and eat, the sooner we can leave and get drunk with our friends." I kissed her left temple. She whimpered like a beaten puppy, but got out of the Tahoe regardless. I led her into the resturant. Someone, more then likely Charlie, had made sure there were two chairs open next to each other. I made sure Bella sat next to Charlie, and I sat between her and who I assume was Kyle, since he was giving me the death glare since I walked in.

This wasn't going to be awkward or anything. 


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A NINTENDO DS, AND ONLY A HANDFUL OF GAMES I ACTUALLY PLAY.

Thank you to my best friend who lets me bounce ridiculous ideas off of her. Thank you also to the faithful followers. You still make my day!

Chapter 11

BPOV:

Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Who's fucking idea was it to put Kyle on the edge of the open seats, and if he doesnt quit staring down Jasper I'm going to beat his fucking ass. Fuck me.  
Fuck Renee. Fuck Kyle. Fuck Phil while I was at it. Shit. I tried to calm my breathing. I couldn't hyperventilate. Not here, not now. I would love for the excuse to run away, but I had to face them eventually. I tried my best to not say anything to them earlier. Pull in, unlock the door, pull out. Mission accomplished. Now we were sitting here trying to be overly polite, and I just wanted to scream. My left leg started bouncing and Jasper could feel it. He placed his hand on my knee to keep me still. He smiled reassuringly at me. I tried to give him a small smile back, and resorted to biting my bottom lip instead.

"Bella, dont bite your lip like that, thats why they are always chapped." Only here five minutes and shes already starting in on me. The waitress brought us some water, and took our order.

"Chicken." That was all I had to say. The choices were either pork, chicken or beef. Served how ever the chef felt like.

"So, uhm Bella, how was your day?" My dad asked trying to break the tension that was so tangible you could cut it with a knife.

"Fine," was all I gave back, staring at the tablecloth, and noticing a stain in front of me.

"Jasper, how about you son? Have a good day?" Still trying.

"Yes, sir, I had a good day." I could hear Jasper's smile.

"Bella, I got you a nice birthday gift." Now my mother was trying. Fuck. Where was our food, so I had an excuse not to talk.

"You actually bought me something, I thought you bringing Kyle and failing to set us back up again was your gift?" I couldn't help myself. The anger was at the surface already.

"Bella!" My father snapped at me. Jasper just gave my knee a slight squeeze. My mother looked appalled. Phil amused, and Kyle refused to look up from the table. The silence was upon us again. Thankfully the waitress chose now to appear with our food. I was cutting up my chicken when my mom started up again. She was pissing me off. I love Renee, but damn woman.

"Bella, Charlie tells me your friends are throwing you a party for your birthday. Thats so sweet. What did they get you? Have you opened any gifts yet?" I looked at her, and just stared her down. She knew me better then that. Was she trying to start problems with Jasper here. I dropped my fork, started bouncing my left leg again, and sighed.

"No Renee, I haven't opened anything yet, because I told them all not to get me anything, you of all people should understand that." I started picking at my food again. This was not how I was hoping my birthday would go. I was so fed up with them already. I wanted to bolt out of there pulling Jasper along for the ride. I wanted to take him somewhere, screw him senseless, then get drunk out of my mind. But nooooo, I was forced here to make small talk with my parents. I was a bitch, I shouldn't have made Jasper come. Im sure he was more uncomfortable then me.

"Well, since your friends are giving you a party, you need to take Kyle with you. I'm sure he will fit right in with them." I about choked on my chicken when Renee said that. I looked up at her, and she just stared me down, daring me to argue. I was defeated. I was tired of fighting already. I just shrugged. The rest of the meal was eaten in complete silence.

Once we were finished, I stood and grabbed Jasper's hand. We went out, my family following behind. I climbed in and Jasper climbed in the front seat too.

"If you are coming Kyle, get your butt in the backseat we are leaving." I had the Tahoe started, and was ready to put it in reverse. Kyle jumped in and we were off to Jasper's house and my party. It was still fairly early, but when we pulled up the party was already hopping. The driveway was full, as was the street up and down both ways.

"Park in the grass Bella, fuck it." I pulled up and hopped the curb. I slammed my Tahoe into park, and headed inside not thinking about the guys. I couldn't even remember if I shut my door, but figured Jasper would take care of everything for me. I needed alcohol. I went straight to the kitchen, and poured myself a straight shot of Patron. I took, shuddering and making a funny face. I heard laughing and turned to see who had a death wish. It was Kyle. Figures.

"What the fuck Kyle?" He stepped closer pushing me back against the counter.

"Nothing Bella, I just haven't seen you this frustrated in a while. I can help you relieve that tension if you need me to. If you remember you use to love to scream my name." I pushed him away from me.

"Back off Kyle. Im with Jasper now. We broke up for a reason. I dont do the long distance thing." I turned my back on him and poured out another shot. I could feel him set up to me again, pressing into my back. His breath on my ear and neck made me shiver.

"Oh come on baby, one last romp around the bed before we make this break up official." I groaned, and pushed back he lost his balance and stumbled backwards. I walked past him looking for anyone. I would even settle for Edward. I didn't have to go far, Rose and Alice were manning the itouch looking for music.

"Hey foxy ladies." I came up to them. I kissed them both on the cheek. "Thank you for the amazing party. Its helping me get over the stress from dinner. Poor Jasper had to sit through all of that." They both just smiled back at me.

"You are more then welcome Bells, besides, Jasper really likes you, he will tolerate anything for you." Rose grinned even larger.

"Im not sure I will tolerate anything, but most things I will." Jasper had found us, he handed me a Bud Light, which I generously accepted. More alcohol. I was prepared to get fucking plastered. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned up to kiss him. His lips found mine easily. He pulled back and kissed the corner of my mouth working his way to my ear. He nibbled gently on my earlobe before whispering in it. "Want to get out of here for a bit?" I nodded, he laced his fingers through mine, and pulled me towards the stairs. We made our way through the crowd to the staircase, and we went up to his room. He locked the door, so no one could interrupt us. I sat on his bed, and finally opened my beer. I took a swig, and watched Jasper walk over to his backpack. He pulled out a long black velvet box. I gasped. He wasn't suppose to get me anything.

He walked back to me, and sat down next to me, he took my beer, and handed me the box. I conceeded. I was actually curious.

"If you spent too much, you are taking it back." He just shrugged his shoulders. So I opened it slowly. In it was a silver charm bracelet. It was slightly tarnished from age. I pulled it out, furrowing my brow. I looked at the three charms on it. One was relatively newer then the others. It was a 'B'. I figured it stood for Bella. The other two were beautiful, but I had no clue what they meant. I looked at Jasper.

"The bracelet was my mother's. The key charm was given to my grandmother from my grandfather, he simply said she held the key to his heart, and thats the same way I feel about you darlin'. The other came from Charlie, he said it belonged to your grandma Swan. He said your grandmother use to ice skate often. So his father gave her that charm to remind her of her passion once she became a mother and could no longer skate." He kissed the top of my head, and I lightely fingered the old charms. The loops of the bracelet looked sturdy, so I was glad I wouldn't have to worry about that part breaking. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to, but its beautiful, and even if it cost a fortune, you wouldn't be allowed to return, I love it too much."

"I'm glad you love it Bella, happy birthday. We should get going back downstairs before they come searching for us." I held out my left arm and the bracelet for him to help put it on me. He clasped it, and kissed the inside of my wrist. He leaned in, and kissed me on my lips softly, and only for a few seconds. He pulled away and stood up. I groaned in defeat.  
I stood too, and we left the room, hand in hand.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked at me the second she saw me in the hallway. I smiled at her and she held out her hand expectanly, so I decided to fuck with her, I raised my eyebrow, and handed her my beer with my right hand, hiding my left and the bracelet in turn.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Giving you my beer, isnt that what you are asking for?"

"No, I know why you were in his room, show me."

"Alice," I hesitated. "I guess if you want I can show you exactly what he was doing to me, but keep it down low, the boys will want to watch if I do THAT to you." Her eys got wide, and she rounded on Jasper.

"You didn't give her her gift. I can't believe you took her to your room to have sex, and not give her the birthday gift." Jasper opened his mouth to say something but I stepped in.

"Alice, I was just fucking with you. Here, here's the beautiful charm bracelet he gave me." I stuck my left arm out at her. She squealed like a little girl, and jumped up and down.

"Oh Bella its so beautiful on you. I just knew you would look gorgeous wearing it." I smiled at her.

"Thank you Alice, now lets go downstairs and have some drinks. Im here to party not chit chat." She turned and we went back downstairs. When she, Jasper and I came into the kitchen I wasn't suprised to see Kyle sulking in there. He had a beer, but he was just watching the other party goers.

"Bella, let me see your bracelet!" Rosalie called as she ran into the kitchen to see me. I showed her my new gift, and she oo'd and ahh'd appropriately. The next thing I noticed Kyle was all of sudden behind her. Rose let out a blood curdling scream. She whipped around, saw Kyle, and the mischevious smile he wore. She pulled her arm back and socked him square in the jaw. The whole while yelling at him.

"You dirty mother fucker, dont you ever grab my ass again." My jaw dropped. I just stood there and watched Rose chew Kyle's ass while he laid on Jasper's kitchen floor bleeding.

Finally the tension eased up. Edward led Rosalie away to go make out I'm sure. Emmett helped Kyle stand up and pushed towards the downstairs bathroom to clean up. Alice and I grabbed some paper towels, and started cleaning up the mess left behind. Jasper poured us four a shot of Patron. Emmett showed back up in time to down his. He grabbed Alice, and pulled her back into the main party room. It left Jasper and I standing there, getting ready to do another shot. He poured one more, we took and went out back. To the privacy of his back porch. We sat on the swing, he draped his right arm around me, and snuggled closer, I was lightly fingering the charms on my bracelet.

"You know, this is the first birthday I am actually happy to have celebrated."

"You surely don't mean that do you Bella?" He rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Yeah, unfortunetly I do. My birthdays were always about Phil, and where his team was. If they were close, and we could go catch his game. Some years I was lucky enough to have a party because it wasnt a game day, but that usually meant his teammates were around. So thank you Jasper, for making my day a good one."

"No problem darlin'." He turned and kissed my head. He then whispered against my hair and I could barely make it out. "I love you." 


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN AN LG INCITE, BUT I MISS MY BLACKBERRY CURVE.

Thank you once again to the faithful readers, and reveiwers. The email notifications make my day!

Chapter 12

JPOV:

Shit, did I just say that out loud? What if she doesnt feel that way, will she recopicate just because I said it first. Fuck. I could feel her tense under me. I felt her move, so I lifted my head to look at her. She sat up and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Really Jasper? I love you too." She threw her arms around my neck, attacking my lips with her own. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her on top of me. It was very deja vu, but it would be ok to be interrupted. We were together now. I pulled away from her, and started slowly kissing her jaw line, working my way back to her right ear. I nibbled on her ear lobe.

"I love you." I whispered quietly, as I sucked gently behind her ear. Working my way down. I kissed her right where her collarbone met her neck, and lightly sucked there. My hands moved up under her shirt and came around front. I went back to kissing her lips, my hands grabbing at her breasts. She had her hands tangled in my hair. She pushed down on my erection, making me groan.

"Jasper, let's go somewhere private." She moaned against my mouth. I nodded, and led her to the pool house. I opened the door, and flipped on the lower light, so we wouldn't be blinded. She walked forward and sat on the couch. She motioned for me to come to her. She gave me a seductive smile. If possible I grew even harder. She pulled me even closer, I just stood and watched her unbutton my pants, and slowly pull down the zipper. She knew I was impatient when it came to this. She was doing it on purpose.

She lowered my pants and boxers at once, releasing me. She then proceeded to capture it in her mouth. I about died. I could feel her slowly grazing it with her teeth. She swirled her tongue around the tip every time she was there. I tangled my hands in her hair, and pulled her forward. She wrapped her arms around my legs, sucking harder.

I could feel myself getting closer. I closed my eyes, and just let myself feel her. I could feel my legs twitch, and I thrusted roughly a few more times, completely emptying in her mouth. She took it all, licking me up and down one last time.

"Fuck Bella. That was amazing." She smiled up at me, and sat back on the couch. "Want to go have another shot?"

"Sounds great." She got up, and started walking back to the party. I quickly pulled my boxers and pants back up, I finished buttoning my pants as I walked outside. Bella had stopped just out the door and was waiting for me. She laced her fingers through mine and we made our way to the kitchen. She poured us out a shot each. I took mine, thinking we needed to invest in some good shit to do shots with. I pulled her close to me, I kissed her right next to her left ear.

"I love you Bella," I whispered quietly so no one would hear us.

"I love you too Jasper." She kissed me quickly on the lips.

After a little bit, we both headed upstairs to sleep. We never saw any sign of Kyle again, but figured he found someone to take care of his busted lip.

-  
The next morning, we both woke up early. I wasn't happy that I was up before eight on a saturday. Bella climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom. I tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail.

"Jasper, get up. I am not facing Renee, and Phil alone. Not with this hangover." I grumbled all the way to the bathroom to relieve myself, and back out to the closet to dig out some clean clothes. Bella was already down stairs. I prayed she was making breakfast. I walked downstairs, taking in the mess from the night before. I was going to make Alice scrub every puke stain out of my mom's carpet. I rounded the corner and saw Bella cooking, Kyle sitting on a barstool, half slumped over the counter. Alice was sitting in Emmett's lap,  
laughing and talking to animated for this early. Rose and Edward were watching Bella cook. I rolled my eyes at them all. I went over and helped get the bacon going. She continued to scramble the whole carton of eighteen eggs.

"Kyle hurry up, I need to return you to Renee and Phil so you guys can be on your way and I don't have to deal with you all until Christmas!" Bella was chewing Kyle's ass as he slowly made his way out to the Tahoe. He looked worst then us.

"Shut it Bella, Im coming." He climbed into the backseat and I decided to fuck with him. I turned on the radio, and blast 'Theory of a Deadman'. He cringed when it came on, covering his ears, he laid across the backseat. Bella noticing him in her mirror, she laughed. She turned the radio down though a bit. She sped home, trying to get rid of him quicker.  
Renee was outside on her cell when we pulled up. Noticing us, she quickly hung up, and came running to Bella's door.

"Oh Isabella, Im so glad you are back. Where's Kyle?" She looked around like she expected him to walk out of the woods.

"In the backseat mom. He doesnt feel good." She smiled at me. I turned before I busted up laughing. Renee opened the door, she didn't know what to do or say when she saw him. His bottom lip was three sizes bigger, his right cheek and jaw line were all bruised. He was also passed out.

"Phil, can you come out here and help me bring Kyle inside. He's passed out," She yelled towards the house. "What did you guys do to him?" She looked at me first, then Bella. What the hell, just because he looked like shit didn't mean I was responsible.

"He grabbed Rosalie's ass, and she punched him. He deserved it. After that, I dont know. I didn't see him again." Bella explained. Renee wasn't sure how to look. Although humor, and anger were the ones she was going between the most. Finally she settled on relief.

"Well, at least no one was killed. He can live with a busted lip," She turned back to the house. "Phil damnit, get out here." He came ambling out a few seconds later.

"Chill woman. I heard you the first time, I was just brushing my teeth." He sauntered over to the backseat, and pulled Kyle out, flinging him over his shoulder and headed back inside. I shook my head. I never realized Phil was such a smug son of a bitch. Bella looked at me, saying 'lets book it.' I climbed back inside, Bella following my lead. Renee was watching Phil walk away before she realized what was going on. Bella shut her door, and started the Tahoe.

"Oh no you don't honey. We are going to spend some time together today. Besides I still need to give you your birthday gift." Sensing defeat, Bella turned the car off, looked at me, and followed Renee inside. I had no choice but to be a fucking guppie.

-  
BPOV:

Why did Renee have such a pull on me? I wanted to go back and spend time with my friends, maybe go to the beach, but no, I was walking back into Charlie's house to talk to Renee and Phil. Well fuck me running. I groaned as I saw the big wrapped box on the coffee table. What in the world did Renee get me that she would even begin to think I would want. I plopped down in Charlie's recliner. Jasper leaned against the doorjam beside me. He had it easy, one single problem arose, and he could bolt through the kitchen and out the back door. Hell, he could probably even walk out the front door. I was stuck. I was here, forced to endure Renee's mollycoddling. Fuck me. Renee carried the box over to me, and set it on my lap. I just glared at it.

I was acting as if the box had wronged me in some sort of way. I should be staring down Renee. I looked to Jasper, and begged with my eyes, 'get me out of here, and I will suck you off anytime of the day, anywhere'. Of course he wouldn't get all that, he would only get 'please?'. He shook his head, and looked at the ground, ashamed that he was forcing me to stay.  
Bastard. I looked at the offensive box again, and could see Renee standing there, waiting for me to open it. She was more excited about this then I was. Fuck. I started to open it. If I was forced to be here opening gifts, I was going to be a bitch. I took my sweet precious fucking time unwrapping that damn box.

I finally got the last of the paper off, and just stared at the brown. It was a fucking shipping and moving box. Renee laughed, so I turned my disdain filled eyes onto her. She stopped laughing immediately. I put the box on the ground. I got up, and went into the kitchen for a knife. I pulled out the biggest bread knife Charlie owned. Renee gasped when she saw me walking back into the living room when it. What, did she think I was going to cut her ass with it? I thought about it though. I seriously thought about taking a fucking bread knife to my moms fucking gut. I needed to get out of here. I was going pyscho. Fuck me.

I sliced the tape open. I looked down into the box, and saw packing peanuts. Damn the bastard who filled this box with styrofoam packing fucking peanuts. I raised my eyes to Renee again. At least she had the decency to look sorry. I stuck one arm in, and cringed at the feel of the peanuts. I pulled out two smaller boxes. Both wrapped. Someone had a death wish.  
I was placing my bets on Renee. I unwrapped the smaller of the two. It was a high end digital camera. I tried to be mad about it, but couldn't. I was excited for it actaully. But I decided to not let Renee know. The last box was left. I opened it slowly, being a bitch again. It contained a scrapbook. Complete waste of time.

"Thank you," I mumbled out. Renee pulled me into a hug, I quickly pushed her away. I grabbed my new camera, Jasper's hand and my keys. We were out the door before Renee could call me back.

-  
a/n I know I know...complete and total fluff. Im so awful, but its late. I didnt get to work on this as much today as I had hoped. I hope I get a chance to work chapter 13 out tomorrow, and most of chapter 14. I am going to the Lake Monday, so I wont get any work done in the afternoon which is when I do most of the typing. Longest note ever! I know, sorry. Dont hunt me down with torches! I promise. Its going to get good! Lots of drama to come!! :D

Also, sorry for making this chapter in both Povs. I didnt want too, but Bella was screaming at me to let her side known! 


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN 5 WILLOW TREE STATUES. LOL

Thank you to all my followers, and those few who review my story regularly! You still make my day!

Chapter 13:

BPOV:

I stood in Charlie's driveway arm in arm with Jasper, Charlie on my left side. We were waving good bye to Renee, Phil and Kyle. It was Sunday afternoon, and I couldn't be happier for them to be gone. Charlie wasn't happy with me, but I had avoided his house like the plague all weekend. I did return moments before they took off to say good bye, and good redence,  
at least to Kyle. I knew my mom though, she would have him and his family over for Christmas dinner. That was still four months away, a good four months I could easily come up with an excuse to stay in Forks. Maybe Charlie would take a turn for the worst, or something would happen to someone that I couldn't bear to be away from them. I felt bad for thinking those things, but I was a desperate woman!

The car finally dissappeared from sight. I turned to go back inside, pulling Jasper with me.

"Bella wait." I turned back to Charlie, prepared to get my ass chewed. "I know it was a hard weekend with Renee having brought Kyle, but I really wish you would have treated her better. She is your mom. She is all you will have once Im gone." He hung his head and walked past us in the house. In less then twenty seconds I went from feeling good to feeling like a compete piece of shit. I couldn't help myself. I broke down and started crying. Jasper pulled me to him and let me cry on his shoulder. I cried for being a bitch to my mom, cried for Charlie dying, cried for the heartache I put Jasper through all weekend. I was selfish. I wanted to make things better, but wasnt sure how. I figured the first person to start with would be Jasper.

"Jasper. I am so sorry for this weekend." I looked up at him through my tear filled eyes. He furrowed his brow at me.

"For what Bella. You didn't do anything wrong." That brought a fresh round of tears.

"Oh," sob. "Jasper," sob. "I'm," sob. "Selfish," I barely got selfish out before I was bawling out right. Jasper was at a lost. He just held me and rubbed my back, but he didnt know what else to do. We stood there until it started getting darker, colder and the rain started to lightly come down on us. I shivered slightly, Jasper led me towards the house. I had got the tears under control. I knew I needed to apologize to Charlie too. I figured I'd cried enough that I wouldn't cry anymore.

"Charlie," I got his attention when we came inside. "I am so sorry about this weekend and the way I acted. I should have behaved better." He too looked confused, and then realized I was apologizing for the speech he gave me earlier.

"Bella, its alright. I was just frustrated with everything. Mostly with Renee, and having brought Kyle when you have told her several times you were happy with Jasper." He got up from the couch, and walked towards me. I untangled myself from Jasper, and launched myself into his arms. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I love you Bells. You don't need to cry anymore." I pulled back and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I felt like we were on a Dr. Phil special. I decided to bake some chicken. I had a hard time concentrating. My nose was all stuffy from crying, my eyes itched from being rubbed too much and I was just exhausted from too much drinking all weekend.

I pulled the chicken out, and set the table. I called Charlie and Jasper in from the game. We all sat and ate. Well they ate, I more or less just pushed my food around. I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. Finally Charlie finished, and went back in to watch the game. Jasper got up and cleared the table for me. I laid my head down on my arm and watched him do the dishes.

I awoke to a terrible buzzing. I looked over and saw my alarm clock said seven a.m. I groaned and flopped onto my back. I wonder if Charlie would kill me for missing school, and mysteriously Jasper would too. I smiled just thinking about the fun we could have when my buzz came to a halt.

"Bella, are you awake?" Charlie's voice sounded from the other side of my door. I groaned and sat up.

"Yeah dad, Im up, come in." I made sure I was decent enough. I looked down and noticed Jasper must have put me in my pajamas last night. I smiled just thinking about him again. Charlie walked in and noticed my good mood. He smiled at me and plopped down in my old rocking chair. I frowned when I notice it seemed that the chair swallowed him up. I needed to add more fattening food to our meals. He was losing even more weight. It frightened me to no end thinking that Charlie might die sooner then predicted. I tried to hold my tears in. One or two finally escaped.

"Bells, I have to leave today for a week. I have to go to Seattle for more treatment." He stood up, and I was sad he would be gone, but thrilled with the fact that I got to spend every night with Jasper. Charlie left my room, giving me only fifteen minutes to get ready for school. There definetely would be no looking good today. I didn't mind, but it sucked I was cut short on time. I slipped on a black short sleeve shirt, relaxed jeans, and my worn out chucks. I looked out my window and decided to grab a hoodie just in case. I flew down the stairs to get to school on time. I stopped quickly and gave Charlie a kiss on his cheek. I sped the whole way. Jasper was waiting for me by his truck as I barely put my Tahoe into park, and turned it off. I jumped out and ran to him. By this time I was completely out of breath.

"Running late?" He asked nonchalantly. I scowled in his direction and took off for our first class with everyone. Jasper kept pace with me. We barely sat in our chairs when the final bell rang. I couldnt concentrate at all to the teacher. No one even noticed I was doodling instead of taking notes, no one except Jasper. He seemed to have a sixth sense about me and the things I do. Finally the bell rang, and everyone got up to go their seperate ways. I grabbed Jasper's wrist, holding him back. He looked at me expectantly. I licked my lips then bit my bottom lip. I had no idea if he would be willing.

"Want to ditch until lunch? We can go around back and have some fun." I pleaded at him with my eyes.

"Sure."He kissed me softly on my lips, and I let him lead me back around behind the gym. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me. I attacked his lips with fervor.  
He walked me backwards until my back hit the wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head. Deepening the kiss. I pulled him closer, tangling my hands in his hair. His kissing set my mouth on fire. I loved kissing Jasper, and wanted to do it every chance I got. I lowered my hands to the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up slightly out his jeans. I pulled away from his kissing to breath. He went lower to assualt my neck with kissing. He would nip and suck every so often. I ran my hands up his chest under his shirt. I then started back down. I got to his jeans, and started to unbutton them when his hands came out of no where to stop me.

"Bella, not here. We can go back to my house, or even yours, and continue this journey privetely. I would rather not have to explain to someone why we are naked behind the school, if we got caught." I frowned. I pulled away from him and headed to my class. Although I wasn't sure what period it was. I heard Jasper walking just behind me. I'm sure he thought I was mad. I wasn't, just frustrated. The bell rang, and I saw Edward walk into the Chemistry building. Damn. I had only killed one period with my plan. We went into class, and before the bell could ring I turned to Jasper and whispered to him.

"I'm leaving after this class. Charlie is gone all week. You can ditch with me." I smiled at him. He smiled back, and I went back to doodling.

-  
a/n sorry its kinda short. I was tired of writing Bella...Ill get working on 14 some tonight I wont be home most of tomorrow, so I may not have anything posted tomorrow night. Sorry! 


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A KODAK DIGITAL PHOTO PRINTER. I RARELY USE IT!

Thank you for reviewing. You guys make me smile. I love getting hits popping up on my email alert while Im sitting here working on the next chapters.

Chapter 14

JPOV:

The first semester of school was flying by. It was already the end of October, and Alice had all of our costumes planned for the halloween party. I was dreading it, as was Bella. she was becoming more and more distant. I knew it wasn't because of me. It was because of Charlie. He had been getting thinner, but now he just looked down right awful. He was knocking on death's door. We all felt bad for Bella, but never brought it up in front of her. She cried without our help. I was sitting in my room listening to some Keith Urban, trying to ignore my life. I hadnt been to school this week. I was mostly avoiding Alice. I knew Bella wasnt going to school either. She had only been to all her classes about five times this month. Charlie tried to get her to go, but she refused and he was in no shape to physically force her. He called us and tried to get us to come and make her attend, but we didn't have the heart to do it.  
We told him we would, but never actually made it. My music changed from country to rock. I was starting to fall asleep when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing?" Bella was drunk. Charlie must be in Seattle again.

"Im hiding from Alice. Im in my room, where are you?"

"Im coming over, be naked!" She giggled and fumbled with her phone. "Shit wheres hang up?" I heard her mumble. I laughed at her, and the phone finally disconnected. I turned my music down, and continued to lay there waiting for Bella. She came bursting through my door a few minutes after we hung up, and she was very drunk.

"Did you drive here?" Astounished she would attempt it.

"Shhhh." She couldn't finish she busted up laughing. I just shook my head. Drunk Bella was a bit better then sad Bella, but they were both pathetic in their attempts to down play the situation.

"Come here," I held my arms out to her, and she crawled up the bed to me. She sighed as she laid her head on my shoulder. Before I could even talk to her, I heard her breathing slow down. I looked at her and she was asleep. She looked like she could use a weeks worth of sleep. Her face was haggard, the circles under her eyes were so dark they were almost black. I felt terrible. This situation with Charlie was getting to Bella. She wouldn't tell me, but I could tell, she was letting his sickness eat away at her. I pulled the blanket up over her, I climbed out of my bed and padded downstairs. I decided to make some food for Bella. She needed to eat. I made her some tomatoe soup and grilled cheese sandwich.

Once it was finished I took it upstairs to her. I sat the food on the side table. I shook her softly.

"Bella darlin', wake up I made you some food. Bella darlin'." I shook her again. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey darlin'." She smiled at me. "Here is some soup and a sandwich. Sit up, you need to to eat." She frowned but sat up. She had a hard time sitting still. She was still a little drunk. She did take a few bites of the sandwich.

"Thank you Jasper. This tastes good." She pulled the bowl of soup to her, and started eating it slowly. I guess it was still hot. She finished about half of her soup and sandwich. She laid back down on the bed curling up under the blanket. She was out before I could even realize it. I crawled into the bed next to her. I held her to me, eventually letting sleep overcome me as well.

I wasnt sure how long we had been asleep. I awoke and it was already dark outside. I shifted Bella a bit so I wouldnt wake her, I rolled to the side to look at my clock. It was already ten thirty eight. Bella had came over at eleven this morning. I laid on my back for a little bit. I could feel Bella moving around next to me. I turned my head to the right to look at her. She was streching and yawning. She looked much better now that she had slept some. I continued watching her wake up. Finally she opened her eyes, and looked at me. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember why I was here. Then it dawned on her, she smiled at me, and leaned in and kissed me quickly.

"Im hungry." She whispered to me. I realized then that I was hungry too. I nodded, and got up. She followed suit. Apparently she sat up too fast because I could hear her groan.  
I laughed and went out into the hallway. I turned the light on and made my way downstairs. I could hear her stumbling behind me. I turned on the lights in the kitchen and took in the mess from our party this last weekend. I needed to throw away the empty bottles, and pizza boxes. I went to the fridge to figure something out. Bella moved the barstool back, and it made a terrible screeching noise.

"Ah! That is miserable. Why am I so hung over Jasper? Oh, make me breakfast." I looked at her and she biting her lower lip, pleading with her eyes. I couldn't help it. I pulled out eggs and bacon. I got them cooking and poured us out some orange juice. I handed Bella tylenol with hers. She gladly took them, and watched me make her breakfast at night.

---------------------------------

To say Bella was distant before was a fluke. After she came to me drunk instead of us going to school changed everything. She was hanging out around us all again like nothing had happened. She even went back to school regularly. Alice, Rose and Bella immersed themselves into party planning. Halloween was this weekend, and Bella told me that if she could have some say in the party she might actually enjoy it. On friday we were all ditching to get the house set up. That meant I only had to endure one more day of classes this week. I got up early and got ready. I could hear Bella pulling up to take me to school. It was so backwards, but I couldn't help but smile. She came waltzing into my house looking happier and more alive then I had seen her in a while. She told me over the phone last night that Charlie was doing better. His body was responding well to the new round of treatment they were giving him each week.

I grabbed my books and we were off. I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying each period but I couldn't remember anything once we were dismissed to go on to the next thing.  
Finally luch rolled around and we all got something different today. Bella actually ate her whole plate full which was shocking in of itself. My blur of a school day was coming to an end. We were all waiting for gym to come to a close. We had been playing basketball. The girls opted to walk the track instead of participating. The three of us were half tempted to bow out and join them, but when Newton over heard us talking about it he challenged us to a game. Emmett, Edward and I were not going to bow out. We slaughtered Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. The girls could see us from the track, and everytime they got near our court they cheered us on.

Finally the dismissal bell rang. We all went into our locker room's and changed. Everyone was already talking about our party this weekend. They were all comparing costumes. Hoping someone else wasn't wearing the same thing. I rolled my eyes. That was the dumbest conversation I had ever heard in the guy's locker room. I had to look around for a second to make sure I didn't accidently walk into the girl's locker room. I got dressed back into my jeans, and tshirt quickly and headed out to meet the girls. We had to go to Port Angeles, according to Alice and pick up party supplies and our costumes she had custom ordered. Everyone drove thier vehicles home, and Bella followed picking everyone up in her Tahoe.

The trip to Port Angeles was uneventful. The same for shopping and dinner. We were all ready for the next day. Missing school to decorate and get started on the drinking. Maybe even some swimming. I needed to turn the pool heater on. I made a quick mental note to do when I got home. When I got home Bella followed me inside. I was shocked at first. I figured Charlie was home and wanted her to be there with him since she was staying with me all weekend.

"I need to talk to you real quick." She had my attention. I turned back to her and she looked nervous.

"Whats wrong darlin'?" I walked back to her and raised my right hand to her cheek. She leaned into and closed her eyes for a second.

"I told Charlie last night that I loved you, and you loved me. He wants to talk to you when he gets home Monday. I think he wants to know what your plans for the, OUR, future are." I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Well I plan to go to college where ever you are going. Yes I love you, and I am willing to follow you all over the world if required." She smiled when I said that. I decided to lighten up the conversation a bit. "So are you excited for tomorrow night?" She rolled her eyes.

"I am, but Im not looking forward to wearing that, I cant even call it a costume, that piece of material." I laughed. Alice had talked the girls into getting themed costumes, only forgetting to tell them they would be wearing half of the cotume. Although Alice swore up and down it was the full thing. Bella kissed me, and all thoughts left my mind. I was actually looking forward to seeing her in that sailor's suit.

-  
a/n I decided the halloween party will be in Bella's pov. The end of chapter 15 will not be fun. Im warning you now! Sorry I didn't get this one up yesterday. I was super exhausted so I posted the other one that has been written for awhile now. Oh well, onward! 


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A COUPLE OF NICE GLASSES THAT I STOLE FROM A LOCAL BAR.

Thank you to my best friend, still bouncing ridiculous ideas off of her. Thank you also to AriesFireQn, tigger5000, Kerry Hale and ebonyeyez1. You make my day with your reviews!

Chapter 15:

BPOV:

I was running. I could hardly breath, there was sweat pouring down my forehead. It kept getting into my eyes stinging them. I couldn't wipe it away. I looked back to see why I was running there was nothing there. I stopped to catch my breath. When I looked up, the sight before me made me scream.

I sat up in bed quickly. The screaming woke me up. My bed and clothes were soaked in my sweat. I climbed out of bed and padded across the hall to take a quick shower. I undressed and stepped into the cold water. I tried to erase the dream from my memory. When I looked back upon the weekend that didn't help either. I didn't want anymore pain. I closed my eyes and sang 'Sweet Home Alabama' to myself. Hoping to forget everything.

---------------------------

(The Friday before. Halloween.)

I awoke early. I was in Jasper's bed again. I loved his fucking bed. If we stayed together through college we were so getting an apartment and bringing his bed. I stretched, and got up before any one came to wake me. Jasper wasn't in the room or the bathroom I figured he was either downstairs making us breakfast or Alice showed up early to force him to decorate.  
I was scared to make any noise, but nature got the better of me. If I didn't use the bathroom I was going to pee myself. I used the bathroom then headed downstairs. I couldn't hear any thing other then pots and pans banging around. I peeked around the corner and could see Jasper making enough breakfast to feed an army, but then remembered everyone would be here shortly. I snuck up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face into his back.

"Morning darlin'," He was too chipper this morning. I don't understand how anyone our age could be a morning person. Except Alice but she just defies nature on a daily basis. Jasper turned around and was hugging me back. I just pressed my cheek to his chest, and thought back to the last few weeks. I had been a complete mess when we thought Charlie was going to die this last month. They changed the dosage, and readministered the new medicine. He made a decent come back, but I think it had weakened him too much,  
that he didn't have the six month they gave him. Getting that drunk had helped. It definetely put a few things in perspective for me. It made me realize I really did love Jasper, and I needed to tell Charlie. He took it well, but wanted to talk to Jasper about it. Jasper leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I pulled back and looked at him. I took in all his features,  
the blonde hair, and the blue eyes that were a bit grey today. His strong jaw line, and his nose that was slightly bent like it had been broken before.

"What are you doing darlin'?" I smiled at him. I kissed him on his jaw, near his ear.

"Just admiring my man." I raised at eyebrow at him. He kissed the top of my head again, and then turned back to the food before it burned. I went and got things to set the table for the six of us. Everyone arrived minutes after I had the table set, and Jasper was finishing the last omelet. He brought the food to the table for us all to dig in before the task of making the house look good enough for Alice's halloween party.

"Wow Jasper man, I didn't realize you were this good of a cook. Other wise I would have been coming over for breakfast everyday." Emmett told him between bites. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"You knew. Thats why you are always here stealing leftovers from my fridge."

"So thats where they went." Alice looked suprised. I laughed at her.

"Of course Alice. Its always a fun sight to walk down at midnight looking for some food, and to see Emmett rummaging through the fridge to take whatever he can find." I had to add my two cents. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I get hungry too Bella." Emmett tried to defend his actions. I just shook my head at him. When quickly ate while Alice ran out to her car dragging Emmett along to bring in the rest of the decorations she got this morning. We spent the good part of the morning and afternoon making Jasper's house look amazing. We finished putting the final touches on everything a little after three. Emmett went and got us some pizzas. None of us were in the mood to cook.

"So how many people do think are coming tonight?" I asked anyone who would answer.

"Probably the whole damn school," Edward responded. "I've been hearing everyone talk about it since the rumors started two weeks ago." I sighed. I was not looking forward to clean up if that many people showed up. I wasnt the only person to groan about that response. Apparentely everyone felt the same about cleaning up after three hundred plus people.

"Let's get ready." Alice suggested, hours before the first guests were set to arrive. I looked to Jasper for help. He shook his head.

"Traitor," I growled at him. Everyone looked at us confused. I let myself be dragged away by the maniac.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(present day, Novemeber 5th)

Looking back, I should have been more grateful to my friends. They always got me out of the house. I was doing better with Jasper, and going to school, but I'd be damned if I didnt protest when Alice forced me into hours of make up, hair and a tiny costume. Rosalie laughed at me the whole damn time. I finally gave up and flipped her off telling her where she could stick her damn "Jane" costume. Of course that made both her and Alice laugh even harder. I had stopped singing, because I only knew the verse to the song, and my memories wouldnt leave me. I did look hot. All the guys thought so. I remember making mental note to thank Alice for making me look hot, until Mike Newton grabbed my ass. He left with a black eye, I had a bruised hand and Alice was going to get an ass kicking.

I smiled. I actually smiled. It had been three fucking miserable days, and me remembering the fight I got into made me smile. Well, I'll be damned. I leaned my head onto the cold tile. I wanted to be happy again. I gasped as my eyes flew up. Shit. I was fucking plastered at that party, we had sex. Fuck me.

-  
(halloween party)

JPOV

The girls came strutting down the stair case. I couldnt help myself. I wolf whistled at them. Mostly Bella, but fuck they were all hot. In true form, Alice and Rose beamed. Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. Rose and Edward were Tarzan and Jane. Emmett and Alice were pirates. That left me and Bella. I was a sailor, and she was too, but her costume could hardly be considered sailor material. My jaw was on the ground when I noticed Bella in four inch fuck me nows. Oh how I wanted to fuck her right now, with those heels on. She had other ideas apparentely. She led me to the kitchen, she had two shots poured out ready to be taken before my eyes left her ass, that was almost hanging out to notice the shot glass in her hand. I was in trouble tonight. We both took the shot, then another, another and one more to be on the safe side. We were both feeling nice and toasty. In Bellas case, tipsy. I went to grab us some beer, but Bella cleared her throat. I turned to look at her, I raised my eyebrow when I saw she had another shot poured out. Fuck. She was going to be the death of me, or at least help the alcohol kill me.

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked once I got next to her.

"Yes, I want to be drunk. No pussy footing around." Her words were already starting to slur. We took the shot and went to look for everyone. We headed back into the living room. Bella barely stepped into the living room before she squealed. I turned to see what happened, but saw her fist connect with Newton's eye.

"Damn asshole grabbed my ass." She mumbled as she shook her hand. We walked over to the couch. I plopped down, Bella pretty much fell on top of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me with so much emotion, it caught me off guard. I earnestly kissed her back. She allowed me to explore her mouth with tongue. She unclasped her hands and ran one down my chest to my waist, and started to go lower. I caught her hand quickly. I was laid back, but she wasnt about to handle my junk in front of everyone.

"Lets get outta here Jasper," she moaned in my ear. I helped her stand up, and allowed her to lead the way to where ever she wanted us to go. We went back into the kitchen for a shot for the road. I thought we might be heading to the pool house, instead she pulled me around the kitched to the large walk in pantry. She pushed me in, roughly pushing me against the shelves. She attacked my lips with a new found fervor. I relished in the taste of the tequila that lingered there. I grabbed her legs, and pulled her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I changed positions, pushing her back against the shelves. I pulled back to kiss her jaw line, moving down to her neck then her exposed collarbone.

"Jasper, just fuck me baby." She purred in my ear. I didnt need to be told twice. I unzipped my pants, and push aside her panties. She was ready, I was able to slid into her with no problem. She groaned and threw her head back. I thrust into her quickly. She grabbed onto my shoulders adding to the friction by meeting my thrusts, with thrusts of her own.  
I reached between, playing lightly with her clit. She pulled her head back, and looked me in the eyes. She leaned down and kissed me, pulling my bottom lip between her teeth, then sucking on it.

I rubbed her clit a bit harder, and pinched at it. She let go of my lip, and placed her forehead against mine. She was close I could feel her body start to quiver. I thrust into her harder, bringing her over as she breathed out my name. Her muscles clasping and relaxing quickly brought me over the edge, and spilled into her. We were both breathing heavy. She kissed me lightly on the lips. Finally unwrapping her legs, I set her down gently. I fixed my costume, and let her lead me back out to the party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(November 2nd)

BPOV

I had stayed all weekend at Jasper's. Charlie wasnt due home until tomorrow. We had laid in bed most of Saturday, only getting out of bed to go downstairs to clean up with everyone.  
Jasper's mom was coming home Tuesday or Wednesday. The house looked immaculate. Mrs. Whitlock would be happy. I climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom to leave the pressure. I was still a bit hung over from Friday night. The room swayed a little while I washed my hands and face. I looked like shit. My hair had tons of rat's nests, my makeup was everywhere, I had a bite mark on left shoulder. I leaned closer to the mirror. Yes, it was a bite mark, when the hell did Jasper bite me? Shit. I could barely remember friday, I wouldn't be able to remember if he bit me. I went back out to his room to gather my things. I needed to get home and do laundry and finish my homework. I headed downstairs. Everyone was still there. Jasper had made breakfast again. I was starving. Did I eat at all Friday or yesterday? I dug in. It was delicious, but then again it always was.

"Hey Jasper, Edward we have the project for Chemistry stilll. Want to come over while I do a few things around my house, and we can finish it quickly before its due tomorrow?"  
They both nodded in my direction. They both had mouthfuls of waffle. Breakfast finished faster then I would have liked. I didnt want to do the homework, but really needed to stop procrastnating it. We got into Edwards Volvo, much to Jaspers dismise. The ride home was short, and uneventful. We pulled up and I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Odd. He wasnt going to be home until tomorrow. Oh well, we climbed out and headed inside to get started.

"Charlie I'm home." I sat my bag on the couch. He wasnt watching tv, the kitchen was dark. Maybe he was laying down. "Charlie?" I called as I made my way upstairs. I never made it farther then the top step.

My screams filled the entire house as I looked down upon the lifeless form of my father.

-  
a/n its awful I know. I'll give you a hint about the final chapter if you can review correctly the significance of the date Charlie died. 


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A BOTTLE OF KAHLUA, CROWN ROYAL, VODKA AND MALIBU RUM.

Thank you AlyNiki, you are a great sounding board, and the bestest friend! Cant wait until friday! Also want to thank the regular reviewers. Only two people got the significance right.  
Novemeber 2nd is the day of the dead. It sounds fancier in spanish. Onward!

chapter 16:

BPOV:

I could not remember anything. Who I was, where I was, what was everyone doing in my house? The seconds blurred into minutes into hours, into days. It had been four days. Four long grueling days. Jasper stayed with me the whole time. He held my hand when we watched Tv. He held my hair when I puked everything and nothing up. He held my head while I cried all hours of the night in his lap. He was now downstairs with Alice and Rosalie taking care of all the final details for tomorrow. It hurt to think about that. I couldn't even bring myself to say the word. People were coming and going, I never talked to anyone. They made sure of that for me. I heard a light knocking on my bedroom door.

"Bella darlin', everything ok? Can I bring you anything?" Jasper stuck his head in my room. I looked at him from my position. He gave me a funny look. I was laying sideways on my bed. My legs up on the wall, my head and shoulders hanging off the edge of the bed. I shook my head. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine life going back to normal. I couldn't picture it. All I saw was black. I opened my eyes hoping to see Jasper watching me, but when I looked at the door, it was shut once again and Jasper was gone. He left me alone, just like Charlie. Granted I had Renee, but I didn't want to leave Forks. I was going to have to start tapping into my money from Phil. I ungracefully flopped off the bed, and made my way to the door. I stopped, my hand hovering over the knob, considering if I wanted to go downstairs or not.

I was scared shitless. I needed to see everyone before tomorrow, but I wanted to curl under my sheets with Jasper and never leave. Curiousty got the better of me, I grabbed the knob,  
and twisted it. I yanked my door open, and peeked out into the the hall. I refused to look left, but instead I looked at the empty bathroom, and down the staircase. I could see Jasper's back as he was talking to someone in the living room. I could hear the girl's giggles. I was jealous. I wanted to giggle. I couldn't remember how to. I looked down to make sure I was decent enough to be in front of company. I had on a tshirt and jeans. Huh, I dont remember getting dressed. I stepped out of my room, and ran to the stairs. I hated being alone in the hallway. I flew down the stairs, tripping once or twice. Jasper turned around when he heard the noise, and three steps from the bottom I fell, right into his arms. He helped me stand up straight, and I fixed my shirt which had riddened up to my bra. I took in the guest. It was Jasper's mom, and another beautiful lady I had never seen before. I knew it was Mrs. Cullen before anyone introduced us. She had Edwards hair, and his green eyes.

"Esme, this is Bella." Jasper introduced us. I held out my hand, and shook hers.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh Bella dear, call me Esme." She smiled at me. I noticed her eyes were red. She had been crying too. I looked back at Mrs. Whilock. Her eyes were too red.

"Did you know Cha, Charlie well Esme?" It was hard to get his name out. It tore at me to say it outloud. I could feel the tears returning, and I didn't want to cry into front of the guests.

"I did Bella. We all went to school together. He and Carlisle were good friends. Even after high school." She smiled sincerely at me. I felt myself relaxing, and happy to be in her presence. "We just came by to talk to Jasper, since he refused to let us talk to you. Now that you are here, I would like your permission." I nodded for her to continue. "I would like to help Sarah, and host the get together after the funeral tomorrow. It would be at the Whitlocks. Seeing as they live closer to town." I nodded, not trusting my voice at this time.

"I told you she wouldn't mind mom." Jasper spoke to his mom and Esme. I stopped listening after that. They were ramboling on about tea sandwiches and fruit salads. I decided to go look for the girls. They were in the front yard enjoying a little bit of sunshine. They had set up a blanket on the grass and were reading magazines, eating candy. They heard me approach. Alice sat up a little bit and watched me stop at the edge of the blanket.

"Hey foxy lady, come join me and Rose. We are indulging in junk food, smutty magazines and listening to crappy music." Alice patted the area next to her. She and Rose were already clearing it of the trash and bags of candy. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure I wanted to, but it was this, face the moms, or return to my room. I took the easiest option. I plopped down between the girls, and dug into some skittles. Alice produce another pair of sunglasses for me. I slid them on gratefully. I laid back and let the sun's rays warm me up. I don't know how long I laid out there, but when I opened my eyes again it was getting dark. Alice and Rose were packing everything up.

"How long did I sleep?" I sat up, and pulled the sunglasses off.

"Only about an hour." Rose answered as she stood up and offered me her hand to help me get up. I willingly took it and headed back inside. My house smelled amazing. Jasper had made us all dinner.

"Can I help you with anything Jasper?" I asked while I stood in the door way.

"Nope, darlin', dinner is done, and I already set the table, so sit down." He smiled at me. I sat down at the table, and took a drink of my water. I sat it down and realized I was very thirsty. I drank half of it in one drink. The girls came inside, and sat down at the table, leaving the last chair for Jasper. He brought the dish of roast beef and vegetables over. He sat it in the middle of the table. I felt hungry for the first time in four days. I had a plate full. I ate every damn bite off of it too.

-  
I was running again. Why was I always running? I needed to stop. I knew whatever I was running from wasn't behind me, it would end up in front of me. I had been down this road often.  
I stopped running. I was out of breath again. I bent down to catch my breath. I slowed my breathing, but I didn't want to look up. I knew what was there. I couldn't bear to look at him like that. I had to though. I stood up slowly, my eyes barely opened. Just in case he was standing there, I could shut them quickly. I stood completely upright. I opened my eyes further. There was nothing in the road. Dread filled me. He was gone. I screamed.

I woke up covered in sweat. Jasper next to me trying to shush me. I must have screamed outloud again. I pushed Jasper aside, and I ran into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, waking me up completely. Jasper had followed me into the bathroom to make sure everything was ok. I sat on the closed toliet lid, the tears returning suddenly. I looked at him, and finally admitted what I had refused to admit this whole week.

"He's gone Jasper." It came out as a hoarse whisper, but in dead of the night, he heard me perfectly. He knelt in front of me, taking my face in his hands. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I know darlin', but I'm still here. I wont ever leave you." He kissed my forehead. He stood up and led me back to bed. I stopped in the hallway, he looked back at me. My eyes were as wide as saucers, but I had to do this. I turned to the right to look down the hall, to the spot his body had laid, to his open door, and empty bedroom. He was dead and gone. The tears came faster, but it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I only stung, not burned, it wasn't a crippiling pain like I had assumed it would be. I went back to bed, ready to face the day and the people I didn't know. All wanting to comfort me at Charlie's funeral.

-  
a/n so I know I might have mentioned this was going to be the funeral chapter, but I lied. I couldnt do it just yet. I will work on chapter 17 tonight, and maybe get it up tonight, early tomorrow,  
at the latest tomorrow afternoon. This chapter flowed better then I thought it would. its even Bella's.....:D 


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A REALLY HEAVY, REALLY BIG CHINA HUTCH.

Thank you to acw1, you are reviewing tons, and it makes me smile! Thank you to everyone else who reviews, you make me smile too!

chapter 17

BPOV:

The church was packed. We arrived right before the service was set to begin. I looked around, not recoginizing anyone. I burrowed into Jasper's side. He wrapped his arm protectively around me. I tripped over my feet on the way to the front of the church. Jasper held me up, laughing in my ear.

"Be thankful I demanded to be allowed to wear these chucks. If Alice would have stuffed me into those heels, I would have fallen ten times, taking you with me." I smiled up at him. Trying to keep my attention everywhere but the front of the church, where the casket sat, open. He kissed me quickly on my nose. Leading me to the front, we sat down. Everyone was watching me, I could feel all two hundred and some sets of eyes on me. I felt a shiver run down my back. I hoped the minister would get on stage and quick. I kept my head bowed down. I picked at imaginery lint on my black dress. The minister cleared his throat. I looked up at him, waiting for him to start talking. I had done so well today. I hadn't cried once. I got all my tears out last night, after my dream and the fiasco with the hallway. If I can't get over that hallway, Im going to sale Charlie's house.

I looked around slightly without appearing completely rude. I finally recognized some people. I saw Renee with Phil. Behind them I saw Billy and his son Jacob. I smiled at Renee when she looked at me. She smiled back, but it seemed forced. Then I remembered I hadn't apologized to her for that weekend. It seemed like years ago, not just a two months. So much had happened, and at the same time not much had changed. I was glad she didn't bring Kyle. I don't think I was ready for that. It was going to be hard to face him on Thanksgiving. If I even went home for that holiday. Maybe I would just go home for Christmas. Yes. That was the plan. Thanksgiving in Forks, Christmas in Pheonix.

I started bouncing my knee, I was bored. I couldn't concentrate. What did the minister say? Charlie was handsome? What? I tried to focus in on the words coming from him. It was hard.  
The words kept coming back to me like a badly tuned radio. Loud, quiet, loud, static. Focus Bella. Damn! Ok, minister up front, mouth moving, no words coming out. What the hell? Why can't I focus on making it make sense? Jasper is standing up? Is he making a speech, wait, Esme, and Sarah stood up too. What the hell? Jasper tugged at my hand, motioning for me to join him. I stood up, and people starting walking up the aisle. They first walked in front of the casket, then turned left. They hugged Jasper first, then me. Making their way down the line. I noticed Jasper acted as a buffer between me and grabby older men. He shook their hands, then directed them onto Esme, making them completely skip me. Eventually Renee and Phil came through the line.

"Renee, I'm sorry about how I've been acting."

"Its ok Bella, we will talk later about everything. I am going to stay around to help you pack." She kissed my forehead and kept going. What did she mean help me pack, did she expect me to leave Forks? Jasper led me from the church to the car outside.

"Jasper," I began once we were both inside the car. "Did you hear Renee?"

"Yes darlin'," he answered.

"Will you help me fight her about it? I don't want to leave, although I may not have a place to go." Jasper took my hand and squeezed it.

"Of course Bella, but you can always stay with one of us. Our parents won't mind." He raised my hand to his mouth. He kissed the inside of my wrist. I smiled at him. Thankful that at least one good thing happened today. I watched them carry the casket out of the church. They placed it in the back of the hearst. We followed it to the outskirts of town. We arrived at the cemetary. Jasper got out and came around to my side. He opened my door. I stepped outside, and he handed me his over jacket to stay warm. I hugged him around his waist.  
He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Bella darlin', you need to put the jacket on before you get sick." Jasper whispered into my hair. I looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away from him to put the jacket on. He intertwined our fingers and pulled me towards Charlie's plot. He pulled me towards the chairs but I stopped. He looked back at me confused.

"Leave them for someone who needs to sit. Im able to stand." He nodded and wrapped his arm around me. They sat his casket on top of the hole preparing it to be lowered.  
The minister stood at the front ready to talk again. I willed myself to listen this time.

"Thank you for joining us here today at Charlie's gravesite. He would have loved to have seen everyone here. On behalf of the family, we would ask that you be curtious to his daughter at the potluck following. She is overwhelmed," I felt myself blush ten shades of red. I stopped listening. I didn't want to hear about how I was uncomfortable with people I didn't know. All hugging me and telling me how sorry they were. I knew I was like Charlie in that way. I usually got along well with other's but, I didn't think I could handle random strangers grabbing at me.

"Darlin' are you ready to leave? They are lowering his body now." I looked up and noticed people starting to leave, a few were watching the cakset being lowered.

"Yes, let's go." We walked back towards the car. Jasper drove us to his house. We parked around back by the garage, while everyone else parked in the driveway, and down both sides of the street. We came in around back. We walked into the kitchen to see Esme, and Sarah running around like chickens with thier heads cut off. There was food set out, while pots filled every burner on the stove. Esme was checking something in the oven, Sarah was stirring the stuff in the pots.

"Do you ladies need any help?" I asked timidly. They both jumped when I asked, not having heard us enter.

"Oh no dear, you go ahead and find the kids." Esme answered. I didn't need to be told twice, I took the lead. I grabbed Jasper's hand, and pulled him out into the living room,  
looking for the group. I scanned the crowd quickly. Not seeing them anywhere. I knew they were here somewhere, I could Alice's porsche in the driveway. I tugged on Jasper's hand, telling him to follow me. I went upstairs, I could hear talking and laughing coming from Jasper's room. The door was cracked a bit, and the girls were sitting on the bed. The guys must be across the room, I couldn't see them. I went in first with Jasper following closely behind.

"Hey foxy lady," Rose smiled at me. "Come join us beauties on the bed! The beasts get the ground." I fell onto the bed laying on my stomach. I put my arms under my head propping it up to watch the guys. They were all talking quietly at the far side. Obviously not wanting us girls to hear. Rosalie and Alice didn't care, they too were talking quietly, gossiping and comparing sex stories about Emmett and Edward. I squeezed my eyes shut, and put my head down facing the bed. If I was hoping that would help drain out the conversation, I was greatly mistaken. I couldnt help myself. I busted up laughing as soon as I heard Alice refer to Emmett as a sex god. Everyone was looking at me wondering why I was laughing.

"Whats so funny Bells?" Emmett asked. I turned my head towards him, and started laughing even harder. I shook my head at him.

"Oh Em," I was having a hard time breathing. "If I told you, Alice would kill me." Rose started laughing too, she realized what had set me off. Rose wasn't one to keep anyone in the dark. She told them what Alice had said. Everyone was now laughing including Alice.

"Aw babe, I didn't know you thought of me that way." Emmett came over and kissed Alice on top of her head.

"Bella!" I heard my name being yelled up the stairs. I knew that voice, but chose to ignore it. I didnt want to talk to Renee right now. "Bella?" She was getting closer to our hideout. She didnt even bother to knock on the door, she just barged in on us. She looked around and spotted me on the bed. "There you are. You need to come downstairs and talk to people. Plus I need to talk to you about packing your stuff to come home this week."

"No," I replied firmly.

"Excuse you?" She crossed her arms, and stood in the doorway staring me down.

"I. Said. No. Renee. No. I will not come downstairs to talk, and no I will not being coming home to Phoenix. Forks is my home. Jasper and I will be there for Christmas." I turned back to my friends.

"Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer! I demand you come downstairs right this instant." She was getting pissed, and I found I didn't really care.

"I am eighteen now mother. An adult. Now leave." I may have been a bitch to her the weekend of my birthday, but she deserved every bit of bitchiness today.

"I will leave for now Bella, but we are not done having this conversation." She stormed out of the room, and I turned back to the room. They all gave me looks of pity.

"Don't look at me like that guys. Its not our first fight. It won't be our last." I sighed, and put my head back down towards the bed.

-  
a/n its a terrible chapter. Im sorry. only like 1 or 2 more to go. 


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A SUPER SOFT KING SIZE BED THAT I SIT ON EVERYNIGHT TO WRITE MY CHAPTERS!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They make my day! :D

chapter 18

JPOV:

Bella was a complete wreck once again. Damn Renee, trying to control her life. She couldn't just let Bella be here, and be happy. Never in my life had I wanted to hurt a woman more. The altercation with Renee had shocked Bella so much it made her sick. She was physically sick often. It scared me. I wasn't sure what to do. I opted to hold her hair back, and just reassure her that I loved her and she was always welcome with me. We had an appointment with Charlie's lawyer the friday before Thanksgiving. He had some important issues to discuss with Bella. Of course Bella demanded I go with her. We were counting down the days to see what he wanted. It was already Wednesday before. We all tried our best to not bring up Renee or Charlie. She was doing so much better with the Charlie situation. She would even talk about him once and a while. Renee was the taboo subject. She was pissed at her for the scene she created at the potluck.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled at me. I had been off in my own dream world. I turned to her. She was sitting in the driver's seat of her Tahoe, getting ready to go home from school.  
"Finally, I have been talking to you for like ten minutes now."

"Sorry darlin', I was off in my own world." I smiled at her.

"I surmised as much." She looked pissed, oh shit what did I do now?

"Something wrong darlin'?"

"Yes, I've ranting and raving about Renee this whole time. She just called again. Listen to my voicemail and delete it for me please." I grabbed up her phone and held down one. I didn't even listen beyond Renee saying 'Bella', before I hit seven deleting it. She didn't ask anymore what Renee said, she knew I didn't actually listen to them. We arrived at my house. She had been living here ever since the day of the funeral. My mom didn't mind. Of course, she was never home to care. Bella padded upstairs to my, our room. She flopped down on the bed. I followed her. I looked at her, she appeared even paler then usual.

"Darlin', are you ok? You don't look so hot." She shook her head no, and closed her eyes tight. I opened the bathroom door in case she got sick again. I went downstairs to call Alice about it.

"Hey Alice, Im concerned about Bella. She has been really sick lately. I don't know what to do anymore, could you come over and talk to her?" I rushed through my speech. Alice agreed to come and see what was going on with Bella. I didn't want to involve Carlisle if it could be avoided. I laid down on the couch. I turned on the TV for the first time in weeks.  
I never understood why my mom invested in such a large TV when we never used it. I let some stupid show on MTV play quietly while I tried to sleep. My phone started ringing just as I was asleep.

"What?" I growled into it.

"Dude, calm down. Edward and I were just wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie. You know to get away for just a bit."

"Sorry, you woke me up Em, yeah that sounds great. Come get me." I hung up my phone, and went off to tell Alice and Bella I was going out for a bit. When I got upstairs to my room they were laying side by side looking at a magazine. Bella already looked better.

"Hey darlin', Im going over to Port Angeles with the guys to catch a movie. I'll be back later. Do you want me to bring home some pizza?" She looked at me from under the magazine.

"That sounds good Jasper. Thank you." She smiled big. I turned around and headed downstairs to wait for Edward and Emmett.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV:

I got Alice to leave about twenty minutes after Jasper left. I didn't want to be a burden on her. I knew she and Rose had some plans. Plus I really needed to go to the store. I wanted to get some food for Jasper's house now that I was living here. Plus some other essitial things, like shampoo. I went downstairs, and drove to the local grocery store, market, oh hell everything store. I grabbed a cart, and double checked to make sure I had my credit card. I went to get some meat, and sides. I grabbed enough for three meals. I got some eggs also for breakfast.  
I headed around to get my everyday things. I picked up my favorite shampoo and conditioner. I picked up some toothpaste. I stopped at the female aisle. I was stopped dead in my tracks.  
I did the math quickly in my head. Shit. I felt my eyes bug. My jaw hit the ground. No wonder I was sick.

I turned around and looked at the selection. I grabbed the first one I saw. I was new to this. I had no clue which one to chose. This one promised little room for error. I threw it in the cart.  
I was in a bigger hurry to get home now. I had to know. The checkout went quickly, and I sped home to Jasper's. I unloaded the groceries, and put them away. I grabbed the box, and ran upstairs. I sat on the bed, and read the directions. I wanted to do this right so I wouldn't have to go back and buy another one. I went into the bathroom, and did the test. I sat it on the counter to wait for the results to show up. I sat on the edge of the bed, nervously tapping my right leg. What if its positive? I wasn't sure I was ready for that. Could I be a mother? Would Jasper want to be a dad? I looked at the clock I had been sitting here for ten minutes debating. The test was ready to read seven minutes ago. I walked to the bathroom, to the counter.  
I held my breath, closed my eyes. I couldn't do it. I couldn't look down.

"Just do it Bella." I gave myself a quick pep talk. I took a deep breath. I looked down, and opened one eye slowly, then the other. Two lines. The world could be ending, and I was rooted to this spot. Two lines, positive. I was pregnant. I sat on the cold ground. Fuck. I was suppose to go home to Renee's for Christmas. I couldn't now. I heard Jasper calling me from downstairs. I got up quickly and hid the test in my backpack. I would tell him tomorrow. I had to.

-  
(the next day)

I had decided to ditch school today. I waited until Jasper left for school. I headed outside to go to home to Charlie's. I was pouring rain, so I ran to my Tahoe. I threw my backpack on the passenger seat, and took off for Charlie's. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice.

'Can you and Rose meet me at Charlie's in ten?'

I didn't have to wait long for Alice's reply of sure. I arrived and let myself in. His house was cold, and dank. I hadn't been in here since the day of the funeral. The mail was piling up on the floor. I collected it and sat it on the counter in the kitchen. Alice and Rose arrived. I gestured for them to sit on the couch. The tears came on their own. They were both shocked. I sat between them, and just cried. I let them comfort me. They were confused, but neither asked what was wrong. Finally I got the guts to call Jasper. I pulled out my phone, my hand was shaking badly.

"Jasper, can you come over to Charlie's? We need to talk." He sounded unsure of himself when he answered yes. I sat my phone on the coffee table, and the girls just watched me, waiting for me to talk. I never did. I stood up and started pacing.

-  
a/n so I created a poll, but I have no clue if its up. So if its not on my profile, please let me know in a review if you would like a sequel. I will post the last chapter this evening. You don't have to wait for me to type it. Its already done. Dont hunt me down with torches. I know some weren't happy this story is done. Im sorry! 


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES.

LAST CHAPTER:

BPOV:

I could not stop pacing. I could tell it was driving everyone crazy. Where the fuck was Jasper? Alice reached out and grabbed my arm. She made me stop pacing for a few seconds. She pleaded me with her eyes to calm down. I rip my arm from her grasp and kept pacing. I was royally screwed. Both Alice and Rose were watching me pace. They were nervous. They thought for sure I was about to break up Jasper. Finally I heard his truck pull up. Fuck. I was all of a sudden unprepared for this. How did I tell him? Would he be happy, sad? Would he demand I got rid of it? Fuck. He was knocking at my door already. I sat quickly on the chair.

Alice jumped up grabbed Rose's arm and led her to the door, she let Jasper in on her way out. I'm sure words were exchanged but I couldn't hear it over the beat of my heart. It was pounding relentlessly against my rib cage. Fuck. I could feel Jasper sit down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, wiping tears from my eyes. Where did those come from? When did I start crying? Fuck. I could hear Jasper trying to talk to me, it came in and out like a badly tuned radio. I tried to slow my breathing and focus on him. Finally I was able to hear him.

"Bella, whats wrong sweetie?" He sounded nervous, fuck he thought I was breaking up with him too. I needed to do some damage control before he broke up with me thinking it better to do the 'better dumping then to be dumped'.

"Jasper," I couldn't hardly breath again. "Oh God." The sobs over took me. I burrowed my face into his shoulder. He rubbed my hair, down my back trying to be soothing, he was shushing me the whole time. We sat there for a good twenty minutes. My crying slowed, and my breathing evened out. I kept going over in my head how I was going to tell him this.  
I wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he had a right to know. He was the fucking father after all. Fuck me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. A few more tears streamed down my face, and I took a deep breath.

"Jasper, we need to talk." I felt him tense slightly under me. Oh God really did believe I was breaking up with him. "I'm not breaking up with you." I squashed that bug quickly.  
"Actually," I stood up and started pacing again. Not finishing my sentence. He leaned forward and watched me pace. He had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. I walked to the right, turned around and walked to the left, on my way back to the right I stopped in front of him, opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't. So I continued pacing. I did this about five more times before he sighed loudly.

"Bella, darlin', what's going on?" He stood up and blocked my path. My arms hung limply and I looked down at the ground. It became blurry. I was crying again. Fuck. He lifted my chin with his fingers. He was worried. I couldn't make him suffer anymore.

"Jasper, I'm pregnant." I barely got it out before I was on the floor sobbing again. I wasn't sure he even heard me. He just stood there. Rooted to his spot. I knew in that second he had heard me.

"How?" I had to struggle to even hear him. He then took over for me and started pacing. "We were always so fucking careful. When?" He crouched in front of me. "Fucking answer me Bella! When?"

"Halloween." I stuttered to get it out. He had never yelled at me. I was not only sad, but scared. I coiled back a bit. Retreating like he had just hit me. He sat down. His back pressed against Charlie's recliner. He pulled his knees up and rested his head between his legs buried in his hands.

"Fuck Bella." That was all I could make out. The rest was muffled beyond comprehension. I was appalled. He was refusing to talk to me. The tears returned back in full force.  
I couldn't keep quiet. They wracked my body, forcefully. I was shaking. I couldn't stay here. Not right now. Not with Jasper being so unresponsive. I got up and grabbed the keys to my Tahoe. I stumbled out the door and down the porch. I climbed in and backed out of my drive way. I pealed out in front of my house trying to get away. I was gone. I sped towards town.  
Away from my problems. The road was hard to see through the heavy rain and my blurry vision. I pushed down on the gas more. Trying to put distance between me and everything.

--------

Epilogue:

JPOV:

The constant beeping of the machines were driving me crazy. I watched the IV drip down from the bag to the tube that twisted and connect to the line in Bella's arm. I paced in front of her bed. I waited for Carlisle to get back in here and tell me what was wrong. When would she wake up? Why was she still covered in blood? I went around to the sink and got a cloth wet with warm water. I went to her bed and slowly wiped the dried blood from her face. If the nurses wouldn't make her look good. I would. The door opened, Alice, Rose Emmett and Edward entered. Alice ran to me and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." She cried into my shoulder. I just hugged her back slightly. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home with Bella discussing our future. Maybe even discussing baby names. I was nervous about being a father, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Carlisle came in, Alice got up and I followed suit. He read her chart, checked her over and walked out. I ran after him.

"Carlisle." I called after him. He was already half way down the hall. He stoped when he heard me. Turning towards me I stopped running and walked up to him. He didn't look well. He had bags under his green eyes. I had to know though. "Carlisle, the baby. Is the baby ok?" He frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Thats all he said. He walked away when I didn't respond. I slumped against the wall, slid down to the floor. I was devastated. My girlfriend was in a coma, and our child was gone. Alice came out to look for me. Her eyes were red, face splotchy. She sat next to me and laid her head on my left shoulder. I knew I was crying. I looked down at Alice. Her tears kept flowing.

"Alice," I decided she needed to know. They all needed to know. "Bella was pregnant. She just told me. We fought and she left when she had gotten into the accident." Alice hiccupped and looked at me.

"Really? Oh Jasper, that is terrible." She got up on her knees and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. Finally I decided I needed to go back and see Bella. I stood and Alice followed me back down the hall to her room. "Renee should be here tomorrow." She whispered, squeezing my hand. I went back into the room, I stood at the foot of the bed just watching Bella. She had wires everywhere. Her breathing was labored but she was breathing on her own. That was a good sign they said. I couldn't help it. I wanted to stay rooted at that spot forever. I would stay there until she woke. She was my life now. 


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note:

The sequel to An Open Window is now up. Its titled A Closed Door. There is only one chapter, but I am working on Chapter two as I type this note! Thanks for checking it out, I also have another story up. Its beta'd so there shouldn't be any mistakes, well starting at Chapter 3, she hasn't gotten around to fixing the first two yet. If you have a free moment, go check out her stories too. Her name is Kristannaricketts. Thanks for the support on this story guys! 


	21. Author's Note 2

Author's Note.

Check out my new One-shot Chapter! Its previews for my new stories! I will have a poll posted. Make sure you vote for your favorite two. Or you can comment on the one shot for your favorite two. The top two will be written first soon!

Thanks! 


	22. Important announcement

I am sorry that I have taken so long to announce this; but all my stories are not going to be completed, or sequel-ed.

November of 2010, I had my son, and while the first few months were wonderful, things slowly spiraled out of control, and our lives changed drastically.

My son was failure to thrive, and admitted to the hospital April of 2011. After many tests, and a little bit of gained weight we discovered that not all was right with my son.

He has endured 3 surgeries so far, several diagnosis, and a smile that puts the stars to shame.

He was diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy and many other things in June of 2011, and since that moment in time our life has been a roller coaster of therapies, doctors, specialists, prescriptions, and fighting for my son to get the best help.

So thank you for reading my stories. I am so sorry I never finished a couple, and left things unresolved.


End file.
